An unforgettable trip
by Ancient Xana of the Old Forest
Summary: A Legendary sword is found, Louise and Saito must destroy it before this one can destroy them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, I hope you like it, I wanted to do this fanfic really similar to the light novel, since the L.N. (Light Novel) it's more beautiful, funny and romantic than the anime, when Saito always tries to show his feelings for Louise, but probably they are interrupted, or for a misunderstanding nothing happened at the end… ahaha.. ! I wanted to encourage you to read Noboru´s work, xD**

**Guys you may find through the story, some spells and some names that in the anime don't appear but in L.N. they do, other thing I wanted to mention, I am not a English native speaker, I may have a grammar mistakes or something like that… if I do, I apologize and please let me know! Please not flames to it… ahahah **

**Lets go the story! **

Saito: The situation was the next, we were running in the forest for our lives, trying to find out a refuge, after running for around 30 minutes away from the enemy,we were able to lose them, they were chasing Louise and me, because Louise used an explosion spell we were able to escape, -woow we did have around 900 soldiers behind us and just with one spell everything turned to be pacific….well, at least for a moment, but we just couldn't stop running, we were supposed to return save to Halkenia and return the Holy Sword.

It was a cold winter, the trees had beautiful icicles, we found a cave, so we ran to it, the cave crossed a huge mountain through, the caves in a mountain can be formed, when an area of land, usually made of limestone or dolomite rock, starts to have rainwater, the rainwater seeps through crack in the rock and combines with carbon dioxide to form a weak acid, this one eats away the rock and forms hollowed out areas on the floor of the water table, eventually after several million years the hollowed out areas join together and form a cave, or that's what I remember from my science class at Japan, we entered the cave and after walking for a while she told me, Saito I´m just really tired lets rest a while please, and then we sat on the floor, that was surrounded with huge wet walls.

Louise: I am really tired, not for running, it was just the fact that my willpower was used a lot, here in Gallia, we thought that Joseph was already dead with Myozunitonirun (Sheffield), since Charlotte ~oow I mean Tabitha~ is ruling Gallia, everything was supposed to be just fine, but we found that there was a sword, that was able to cancel the void power, well that was what Isabelle (Tabitha´s cousin) told us, since she still has a lot of private spies here in Gallia, so she did find the place where it was stored, we broke into the mansion and we were able to take it, after a huge fight of course, but I was as always defended by Saito…. ~~sigh~~

Henrietta told us that we were supposed to find the sword before someone could start an attack, against someone of us, and with that, we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves, so we went on the Zero Fighter, Julio was with Montmorency and Guiche, on Azzurro, Tabitha even she is a Queen she is a really good fighter! Wow….she is so brave! She was with Kirche, Malicorne and Tiffa on Sylphid, the Sensei Colbert was with Reinard, Gimili, the rest of the Ondine Water Spirit Knights, Agnes and her trop on the Ostland, After the faight, we escape and we were supposed to return to Halkenia flying, but there was a huge snow storm and we lost our friends on it, while we were flying, so we just decided to keep flying until we get to Halkenia, but unfortunately a dragon was chasing the Zero Fighter, the mage that was on the dragon, casted a spell against us and we fell to the forest. When we fell there were some soldiers, I casted the explosion spell, and started to run, looking for a place to hide ourselves, and rest a little bit, so at this moment all what I wanted was to rest a little bit…

Louise!

Mm yes Saito?

Do you think we will be able to escape this situation?

Sure we will scape! You will see…

But, I mean, I am really tired, you don't have more will power, so how do you expect us to escape for this one?

Oohh! Don't think like that, we have to think positively…

Yeah I guess you are right….

At that moment I rested my head on his shoulder… and I sighed

Louise…!?

Mm yes?

I love you, you already know it, but… I want to kiss you…

Saito… This is not the moment..!

But why… ? Have you thought, that if we get killed, we haven't shared a kiss long time ago?

Ohh..yes… but…

You see? So then..kiss me, Louise!

His eyes were with a sudden passion and he was getting closer!

No Saito stop, we are being chased, we can´t do that! Emm Saito, just wait… please, not yet…here… hhhowmm!

He started to kiss me…

I tried to break the kiss!"Nouu ! Saitouu just wuooait" I mumbled on his lips, but then he pressed tighter against me, still kissing me .."Saitoo! No please..!"

"Louise I love you, I really do! By just kissing you, I feel like I am flying Louise"

Saito … please the enemy can attack us at any moment! Don't do it! I yelled when I broke the kiss, but he once again leaned against my lips kissing me and then he moved his lips a little bit, Ohh Saitouu, don't kiss me thereieeww! I yelled in a lustful agony

Saito: she let out a scream, when I kissed her lobe, which makes me grin to myself…. She was falling into my web, she was my little butterfly, I knew that she liked every one of my kisses, and by the situation we were running, she probably was trying to avoid the kiss, but guess what…, with only one of my kisses she can fall so easily…yes I tend to be like that with her… which it was my evil intention since the beginning. Hehehe… Since we were really near of death I wanted to enjoy this moment with this beautiful peach-haired girl of mine, and we started to go to a beautiful paradise, kissing us wildly, meanwhile I pressed myself against her little body even tighter than before, and we fell on the floor, I started to kiss her neck and she was already shivering, that was my other sign! She liked what I was doing to her! So I could keep going…. I started to touch her breast, while I was still kissing her, and she started to place one hand on my hair and with the other one she was hugging me and touching my back under my t-shirt at the same time, even when her hands were cold because we were running through the snow and cold weather, I didn't care and I let her to keep touching my skin, all what she wanted…with that I was already shivering as well, and started to move my other hand to her thigh gently caressing her… I love you, I really do Louise… I really love you as well Saito! She told me.

Aibō! (Partner) they are coming! Derf cried

What!? Louise Let'sgo! Ohh damn! Louise if they reach us you just have to keep running! I yelled at her while we were standing up, but still so heavenly dizzy.

No way!

Just Run away Louise! Ok so Derf, I count with you!

Always Aibō

How many soldiers do you hear coming Derf?

Oh probably 10 soldiers

Ok… so is not a wide cave, I think since they will not have much space to fight me, I can fight them 2 by 2….

Then he saw a few stalagmites above him; he broke them with Derf and with that he throw them to the soldiers, they tried to defend themselves when Saito started to run against them and pushed them to the back, they lost the balance and fell to the floor with the soldiers were running from behind as well, he had already 4 knocked, then other 2 came just to start a beautiful dance with swords, trying to handle 2 at the same time, usually Saito had the felling, that it was easy fighting against some soldiers at the same time, but after fighting and running for a long time, was getting just complicated. Every soldier was trying to have his chance to defeat Saito, after a while they realized they didn't have any possibility, because he was able to evade the swords with a splendid movements, then he defeat them and were coming the other 4, when Derf just said:

Aibō, you are a really brave you know!

I am Just trying to finish this stupid fight!

Saito! Let's go!

Oh damn it! Are you still here Louise!? I told you to run!

I won't leave you! We are together on this!

Oh… crap! Why you have to be always like that, I just wanted to finish this stupid fight Louise!

Let's go, I told you!

Then I grabbed her hand and started to run with her….. While we hear..

Hurry up, they are ahead! This time they won't scape!

So we were trying to find a way to scape, when we saw a light.

Just wait Saito!

What?

Don't walk any more…

And then we realize that the other side of the cave, used to be a waterfall, but apparently the river changed its course, and now was under the mountain, so since we still were able to hear the river sound, we knew it wasn't frozen, now, if we just jump probably we will fall probably between rocks…

Louise: I wasn't sure if we will be able to survive but there is nothing wrong with try! So I started to cast the explosion spell, when Saito grabbed my hand…

What!?

Do you think u still have willpower?

To be honest, I don't know… but we have to try, we just cannot lose here, we have to take the unholy sword to the Princess so then we can just live once again in harmony.

You are right Louise! Do it!

After I started to mention the words for the spell, we were able to hear closer the soldiers that were following us, but that didn't stopped us, I was still casting the spell, and finally I pointed to the end of the waterfall, below us, and yelled... Explosion! Hoping they were not rocks any more, if we jump. I grabbed Saito´s hand tighter and jumped….! It was a really long fall, and then we enter into the river.

Holy Brimmir! This water is supper cold!

Ok Louise try to swim!

Ohh yeah! Let's go Saito!

Aibō! Swim to the right!

What? Ok….

We were able to hear something that enter into the water.

What was that!?

It was an arrow aibō, be careful.

Louise to the left, another one! Derf cried once again.

Ok! I will do it!

Behind us, we were able to hear them jumping to the water as well, just keep swimming guys! They are ahead! Said the main head of the soldiers.

And with that there was a new chase starting…!


	2. In the little refuge

So here is the next chapter for my story, I have to thank the people that have encouraged me to keep doing the story! Thank you very much! Warning some fluff ahead…

Saito: We were trying to swim, after going around a kilometer on the river, the water was really cold, crap! It was really hard to swim, but we were trying to escape from the enemy, and have at least another tomorrow… It was getting already dark, with that we probably were able to leave the river, we were supposed to hurry, while we were on the river we tried to avoid drink too much cold water, if we stay exposed in the cold weather more time, we could get hypothermia, with many things going on my mind, at that moment, I was not able to think clearly, all this problems started because of that sword…. and not just that, because then Louise cried:

Nooo! ahhhwww!

Louise! What happened!?

My arm is hurt! I think it was with a branch of a tree that has fallen into the river, is bleeding a lot Saito….

Really? Why these things keep happening?! Ok… don't worry; let´s try to swim to the riverbank.

Ok…. Lets go.

Be careful Louise, we may find more fallen trees or rocks, since we are getting closer to the riverbank.

Yeah, sure…, Saito and the soldiers what with them…?

Since is already getting dark, they probably won't see us leave the river, I think they will keep swimming, but if they appreciate their lives, they have to leave the river as as soon as possible….

I see, let's go then…just that is really hard to swim with just one hand….!

Hold on my jacket!

Ok… let's swim like that then.

Louise: We reached the bank, and leaved the river, we walked a while, just watching behind us, if there was a soldier running behind us, at the moment no one was there, I guess we can hide one more time…. It was really cold, Saito took my hand and we started to run to the forest again, trying to see our way just to not fall, but I once again cried in agony…

It hurts, it does a lot Saito!

Hold on love!

Saito: We found a little mountain of snow, I started to do a hole into the snow, as last time, when the zero was attacked by dragons as well, I tried to do a similar hole, now as that time my hands ached a lot because the cold of the snow ….. but this time was really different, Louise was hurt, she was really hurt, we were still able to see our surroundings, with the last and tiny sunbeams, I saw her shirt bathed with a dark red because the blood.

Why, why? Why we have to be into this stupid situation! No! Is not fair!

Louise: We both were shivering because of the extremely wild weather, exhausted, hurt in different parts of our bodies because the different fights, and starving. While Saito with a huge effort was making the hole in the snow, I was working as a witness, watching our surroundings, trying to see something suspicious, at this moment if we are discover…. I think they will be able to accomplish their objective, "killing us…." We cannot allow that, if we do, all Halkenia will be in danger once again. Then with the arm that was not hurt, I started to help Saito as well, we both fighting with tiredness this time… We did a big hole on the snow for both, we entered into the hole and closed it leaving a little hole on the top for light. Then still shivering, Saito took my arm and told me:

Take off your shirt, I will check your arm.

What? No, don't worry… I think it will be healed by itself!

Take it off!

Then he got closer to me, and started to undo my shirt buttons, I tried to remove his hands, but with the movement my arm ached once again even more than before. Saito at the end was able to take off my shirt really slowly.

Saito: No way! she has bleeding a lot, I searched a bandage that was in a little bag I carried with me, that had some things Siesta gave it to me, some sandwiches, bandages, some cans with sticky medicine for emergencies, a sheet, and hoods, she always tries her best for our sake, fortunately, the sandwiches seemed to be ok… since the bag was done with a waterproof material.

\- Louise was only with her little lacy camisole, but Saito didn't pay attention to it, he was focused taking care Louise´s arm, after lubricating Louise´s arm, he bandaged her arm really careful and said:

Ok, so your arm is checked, it will take a while to be completely healed, I just hope you have not lost too much blood, right now, take all your clothes off, I have to warm you up… I told her and started to take off my jacket and then my t-shirt.

Ah!? No! Saito no! What are you talking about..? Why are you undressing yourself!?

Louise, we both are wet, we have to take off our clothes we could get hypothermia... Hurry up.

No! …

Oh…. Come here. I started to remove her shoes, and started to take off her tights, when she told me:

No! Just stop, I don't feel quite well….

Really? What do you feel… ?

I am really dizzy, Saito.

No way, just hold back!

He started to caress her arms, trying to heat them up, avoiding the bandage on her arm, just to not hurt her even more.

Stay with me… don't close your eyes, don't do it….. Please stay awake! Please!

Saito, it hurts me a lot…, I feel very dizzy.

Her head started to fall but she tried at the same time to rise it.

Love, no, keep your eyes open, you will see, we will be able to finish this fight without any problem! But just be strong! Be strong!

She suddenly fell on his shoulders.

Saito... was the last thing she said with a small and sad voice

Louiiissseee! Noooo! You have lost a lot of blood! And is my entire fault! Nooo! Dammnnn! There is not even a water magician to take care of your arm… I was supposed to take care of you…! I was supposed to, and I didn't do it….!

Since she had lost a lot of blood, she may have a hemorrhagic shock (refers to a medical condition in which rapid fluid loss results in multiple organ failure due to inadequate circulating volume and subsequent inadequate perfusion.)

Love…. Why,… why…!? You… could … not… even….wake…. up…. ! He groaned, clenching his teeth, with tears on his cheeks, My love, you have to wake up, don't go away, I desire to spend the rest of my life with you… I know, I haven't tell you I want to marry you, but, but I guess you know it. You do right? Probably I have not been the best friend, the best familiar, the best knight, the best lover, but I yearn for you so much…. So much… -He was subbing, with her in his naked arms with her face on his warm chest, she was so cold…. (There were tears on this part with me… )

Aibō ….? Said Derf.

Without paying attention Saito was still talking to Louise

You know Louise, since I came here, I had the luck or bad luck to like several women…. but, the only one I like, the only one that makes my heart beat like crazy, the one I love…. Is you my beautiful peach-haired girl…. So if you leave me, what am I supposed to do…. ? Tell me…. ! Even some day I find a way to return home, it will be useless, since you won't be with me…. Until the end of my life, I will be lost in a nightmare, my life it doesn't have a meaning without you, it doesn't. Are you planning to leave me die alive…!? Are you!... Just please open those colorful eyes my love! He was crying really hard in pain.

Aibō … I want you to listen to me….

What to you want Derf… ? Leave me alone….!

Aibō she is just sleeping…. .

Huh…? What did you say? Sleeping…? Really?

Yes aibō, since her willpower is really low, her body is asking to rest…!

Oh! Derf! That is wonderful! Oh! I thought I could lose her for ever…!

No aibō, she by this moment, she may be even dreaming about you… and you, here crying like a baby….

Oh… so then, I won't cry any more, thanks Derf he said sounding comforted and ashamed…

Nice, what is true is what you told her, you need to take her clothing off, and warm her, just to avoid her get worst.

Ok…. He nodded with a serious face.

Saito took a little sheet from the bag he carried with him, and placed it on the floor, then he leaned Louise´s body on it, he wiped his tears as he contemplated her face, she was alive, he would be able to meet her once again. He took off her skirt, then he saw her dangerous, transparent lacy camisole and matching panties. Even though she was almost naked he didn't have any kind of lustful thought, he realized it that the camisole was really cold and wet, the panties as well… he decided to close his eyes and take them off, with a huge difficulty, actually he was trying to do it really slow, to don't hurt her, leaving the clothes next to sheet.

Then he took his pants off, his boxer, and decided to hug her from behind, trying to warming her up with his body heat, embracing the love of his life, protecting her as much as he could, he was trying to stay awake to take care of her, but his body didn't respond and his eyes started to close by their own. He didn't want to sleep, but the tiredness was really too much, that he didn't even realized when he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

Then at the next morning Louise listened her name repeated many times she didn't open her eyes, she liked to hear the crazy things Saito usually said at the morning. It was like a song, but it was not a common song, her name was repeated with some other crazy stuff at the same time.…

Ohhh my beautiful Louise, your hips are very and beautifully curved, your legs are very well-proportioned, hehehe you do have the prettier face here in the world, I am lost….. come here and kiss meeee…. Here in the lips…. uuumm ummm (kiss sound… I don't know how to do it… xD)

Louise slowly, but really slowly opened her eyes, at the beginning she didn't realize where she was, and closed the eyes once again, … She realized that was really cold in some parts of her body and in other was really warm… (Her back, her legs and her stomach) she was hugged by Saito from behind, he was embracing her stomach and his leg was embracing her legs as well. She thought that probably Saito has moved the sheets, and said :

Saito give some sheets… don't take them just for you… She said, and she got closer to Saito that was hugging her from behind, but then she felt something really uncomfortable, on the back and a little below of her waist… (You can imagine what could be…. xD) she slowly opened her eyes to see all her body naked, and embraced…

WAAAHHHAAAAHHH! What is this?

She sat down on the sheet, avoiding Saito´s face and body looking the wall.

Saito wake up really fast because her screams…. Louise! Are you still hurt… don't move, don't move… so much. Oh great! You finally woke up!

Why did you do it? Why you undress me? I thought that we did have something special, and you ruined, just like that…! Idiot, idiot!

Huh? What are you talking about Louise!? Said Saito, seeing at her naked back.

When I fainted, you.. you, undress me, you have provably touched me… you saw my body…. Stupid…. You are a miserable perverted!

What!? No! I didn't see your body at any moment, I even closed my eyes!

Liar! Screamed Louise crying already….

Believe me… I didn't see any part of your body…! I wouldn't do something so low, to hurt you ever…!

I don't believe you… I don't….!

Louise listen to me. Saito said warmly, hugging her from behind, closing his eyes once again, and said:

I respect you, I didn't see your body, I didn't touch it. But what I told you before, it was true, since we got wet, we were supposed to take off our clothes, and try to warm us as soon as we could. Since you were already fainted, I tried to warm you up, as much as I could, I am sorry, if you misunderstood the things, believe me, please Louise.

Louise really mad and with tears running slowly on her cheeks, was only listening all what he was saying, but then he didn't talk any more… and she started to hear sobs and felt something running on her shoulder, they were tears… Saito started to talk one more time…

I just don't want you to get hurt, you are really important for me, I was not able to protect you, so please forgive me, he said while he was crying, and then his voice started to mumble once again something, Once Cattleya told me something, "to become a real knight, you have to swear you will protect the princess even at the cost of your own life" but even I fight and fight these stupid fights are always surrounding us, and I cannot stand it anymore..! But don't worry I will protect you Louise, I won't let someone to hurt you!

Then Louise, understood that what she thought it was just a misunderstanding. that everything was for her own sake, that brave knight of hers, was just taking care of her, not just because she may die, it was because he loved her, he need her…!

She embrace his arms as well that were on her shoulders surrounding her neck saying.

I am sorry for this misunderstanding, I am not supposed to doubt about you… Thank you for taking care of me Saito…

Don't worry love; I will be there always for you.

Saito, just don´t open your eyes please.

Huh? He asked awkwardly. What for?

Just don´t it, I will close mine as well…!

Ok… he answered and then he realized that she turned to him, probably she wanted to talk with him but what happened next was unexpected, he felt her hands touching his face…

What the heck is she trying to do?

Then he felt her soft lips kissing him slowly and sweetly, because of the previous situation, he still had wet his cheeks. He placed his hands on her face and then he pressed her face tighter against his lips…after a long kiss, he broke the kiss and say:

Louise, I want you open to your eyes..

Why ? We are naked.

I won't see your body…

Ok

She opened her eyes to meet his eyes. Without see each other bodies he said first:

I love you Louise, I love you so much. I am happy you are back with me.

Without thinking she hug him really strong, and started to kiss him stronger and wildly, he hugged her back and because the strength of her hug, both fell on the sheet, kissing each other like there was not another day… they were trying not to pay attention the fact that both were naked, embraced and alone, it was really easy fall into the temptation to keep going but they just stopped kissing and ended up in a sweet hard hug, without open the eyes Louise said:

Your words are like a magic spell, you my brave knight, thank you for coming this world.

Always Louise. I am happy I came to this world.

Hey guys we have to keep going, we cannot be here too much time, said Derf trying not to sound too disturbed for the actual situation.

Ok, you are right Derf, Saito said.

Don't open your eyes yet Saito yet, Louise said and he nodded in response. Then she moved away from Saito´s body and then she turned to the opposite site where he was. Then she looked for her wand, even she wanted to see Saito´s body she didn't do it as well. Then because the refuge´s wet walls the clothes were still wet, she took her wand and started to mention a wind spell to dry their clothes. (this one is not on the Light Novel, is an invention of mine, I did it on my fic, otherwise they would not have a way to dry their clothes, and even some of you don't want them to use clothes still, they will have to… xD)

After dry their clothes she started to dress herself, facing still the wall, she told Saito she was almost ready she was still missing her shirt because wanted to lubricate her arm with the sticky medicine, he opened his eyes and started to dress himself as well facing the other wall of the refuge.

With a blush they were still thinking on the last things that have occurred on the cave, but they both shook their heads, then Saito while Louise was still lubricating her arm with the medicine that he gave her, said.

How is your arm?

Is still hurt but in a few days I think it will be ok.

After a little awkward moment in silent he said once again

I see… So, what do you think before we leave the refuge, we eat something?

Yes, let's do it.

They started to eat some sandwiches that Siesta prepared for the trip, meanwhile they were eating, they were lost on their own thoughts, they had many things to do still, return the sword, probably fight one more time with the other void user and his familiar, if Joseph and Sheffield were still alive they will do anything to find them and fight them, besides of that, Tabitha was helping them while her country was alone, it wasn't supposed to be like that, but her twin sister, Josette and her cousin Isabella were taking care of Gallia´s Reign at the moment.

Probably their friends were looking for them, but they could not do anything to know where they were, it was like a crazy dream, it seemed that they will need to find a way how to return to Halkenia by their own, probably they could find horses, or someone to take them to it, the trip by earth it was supposed to take around 5 days or so, so with that it seemed that they would have a long trip waiting for them, they finished to eat the sandwiches, they prepared themselves, and then Louise said:

Saito, do you think we can leave now?

Yes, we can Louise. On the bag are 2 hoods I think with that we can hide ourselves, from the enemy or at least we can try to disguise them. Do you think you can walk?

Yes, I can.

He nodded to her answer, then he stood up, and offered his hand to help her to stand up, she stood up placing her face on his chest, they hugged one more time and shared a sweet final kiss before start once again the trip, They took all their stuff, did a hole on the snow to leave the little refuge, and started to walk facing the unknown once again.

We will do it Saito

Yes we will.

They both had a little smile on their faces while they started to walk.


	3. The Unholy Sword

みんなさんおはよう! Hi guys! I hope you are doing well…! I am with another chapter for this story. Before go to the story I wanted to apologize, because I have not posted long time ago. I can say, that whenever I like a story and there is not continuation, I am kind of disappointed…. The reason why I didn't post a chapter before? University exams, activities, and I try to study other things I really like…

So once again, I am sorry!

Now with the story! On this chapter, I will use some Louise´s spells they were not used in the anime, just for you to check out Noboru´s work, of course… if you would like to…. Those spells are in the Light Novel. Also they are some places mentioned on this chapter they appeared on the L.N. as well.

As you realized… I like to write a lot fluffy moments between Saito and Louise are they too OOC? Yes and not…. Why? Because those little love´s sinners, were always trying to show their feelings for each other… in a daring way… xD. What I am doing, is just to open the doors for them, to let them keep doing what they want to do…. But with stronger words, and events, as you noticed xD

So if you like fluffy stuff between this pair of Passion's sinners this is for you… Raise your hands! (Hands wave…. xD)

Hard lemon ahead... Just for you to be aware

...

The Unholy Sword

After leaving the refuge, the little couple was using robes to hide themselves from the enemy, besides, they wanted to cover themselves from the cold weather. Louise´s shirt was still bathed in blood, they didn't have any resource to clean their clothes, it was the last thing they wanted to show, a shirt with blood, "the fact that she was hurt", could call unwanted attention, they were walking with a few meters between them, just to keep pretending "they were not the people" certain ones were looking for.

Saito was admiring the sword, while he was walking, it was really splendid, it had a green emerald on the top of the grip, he didn't know if it was made with iron, steel, bronze or something else, the metal wasn't recognizable to the eyes, and it was too light. The design was beautiful as well, it was curved and delicate. They did not know many things about the sword. What does exactly it could do? How they would be able to destroy it? If it was done with black magic, white magic, elf magic, or many other alternatives of magic? Meanwhile our little Chevalier, Nun, Void User, Princess, had other thoughts drowning her mind little by little.

Louise: Jeez I could be taking a bath, sleeping, reading a beautiful book, even practicing magic spells, but not! I am here surrounded by snow! I want my room! I want food! I don't want to be here! She said mumbling to herself. Then she stopped and her checks were suddenly red, as she wondered something:

Back at the refuge, what just happened? I mean last time when we took a bath in the fountain, I was able to see his body totally naked, we even wanted to take the next step, it didn't happen that time, and now… we were really close to do that as well, but why I was so offended? He had touched me as well in other occasions and we have even declared our love as well many times. She did a small smile as she realized something. I know why. She finally said to herself. That guy is not able to do something without my consent, he has just something really special, something that I wont to replace ever, I love him. She said seeing the guy that was walking a few meters in front of her. She still submerged on her thoughts, started to walk faster to go with her familiar.

I won't let someone destroy my happiness! She thought.

Saito wait for me!

Yes, Louise?

I do have a plan to destroy the sword right now!.

Really? Lately you have increased a lot of your power; I wonder what kind of spell you will use to destroy the sword. Saito responded back.

Louise showed her little evil grin. She took the sword, ran around 20 meters away, pierced the sword into the snow and returned to the secure place with her familiar.

Saito: oh, I wonder which spell she will use, well…. we cannot use her regular spells at this moment, it would be too dangerous, I can imagine… Saito said to himself, and he turned with a smile to Louise saying:

Louise, if you will use the spell, you are more familiar with…. Jeje, we…. surrounded by snow mountains... if there is an explosion, as the ones you usually do, we will be running in a bad situation once again. However, the little Louise didn't reply anything back in regards his comment, she was already saying a spell.

Then, he realized the spell that was pronounced, by his master´s lips. He widened his eyes and tried to call Louise´s attention, shaking his hands, trying just not to be too rude, he didn't want to be exploded as well.

Saito: Chibi Louise (little Louise) What do you think you are doing? Once again, he didn't receive any response, she was still too focused with the spell. Louise san? Louise de La Valli_ère? Crap! She is not listening to me! With a huge feeling of fear, on his mind, he yelled at the end "Louise you have to stop!" But it was too late…._

_Explosion! Louise yelled_

_Plosion, plosion, plosion, plosion was echoed through the horizons…_

_His legs started to tremble really strong._

_ They were at the base of the mountains, when the mountains started to tremble, what it could be only seeing was, a huge cloud of snow starting to be formed at the top of the mountains. It sounded like when someone is in the pub, and some else presses the button on a pool table to release the balls, and the balls fall together and hit the bottom but a million times louder, it was an avalanche!_

_Louise, after the huge explosion she did, with a huge smile on her lips, looked proudly towards where the sword was inserted, there was a cloud surrounding the sword, and started to banish little by little._

_What!? Is still there? Without a scratch! She said falling over her knees, then Saito took her by the hand. Louise, this is not the time to cry for a sword that has not being destroyed! He helped her to stand up, and started to run where the sword was, pulling it with the other hand, and placed it once again on his back. The avalanche was getting closer every second. _

_I still want to have children you know?… If I don't have them it will be because of you! Saito cried in despair_

_I want too. She cried back _

_Louise? Don't you know what happen, when you do something like this?_

_ No, of course I do not! I don't live surrounded by snow mountains. She yelled back. And by the way how do you know that? She asked to him at the end._

_ I have seen many catastrophic programs through the tv, that shows how an avalanche can start. _

_ Saito let me tell you, I don't have a tibi, to see those things you call poraguromas! Then she stopped running, she started to look for something on her pocket, she grabbed the "Brimir´s Prayer Book" and her eyes started to go through the pages. _

_Louise, this is not the moment for you to be reading your diary!_

_ Saito, this is not my diary! I am looking for a spell! She responded back, as she started to run really slow. _

_Saito took her in a bridal position as he started to run once again, but even he wanted to keep running, his legs started to sink down into the snow. The avalanche was getting closer to them every second. Then Louise found the spell and started to chant it, just when the avalanch was almost to reach them, they got teleported, to another place of the mountain. _

_Good! My powers are back! She yelled._

_ Saito was a little confused. Was that the spell you used at the Convent of San Margarita right?_

_ Yes. Was her only response.. _

_Then, both just sat down on the snow, trying to regain their lost breaths after run really hard.. _

_ ~Sigh~ I wanted to cover more space, probably to the closest town, but since we are moved only 10 kilometers by spell, we have to conform with this place. I hope with the practice, I will cover more space… Louise said_

_Why we didn't move to the closest town? Saito asked_

_Is because, I don't have a mentally view, from the place we should go, I just imagined to go back to the academy, and here is where the spell brought us. _

_Why it was not destroyed the sword? He asked once again. _

_Dispel, the sword is protected with the Dispel spell. Louise replied back. _

_ Saito nodded at her response, he stood up, walked a few meters and inserted the sword into the snow once again, as his master did it before, Louise was only seeing the little chevalier performance, he took Derflinger with both hands, he raised his sword, trying to destroy the mysterious sword, with his ancient sword, then when Louise realized what he wanted to do, she opened her mouth to stop the chevalier. Saitooo stoooppp! She yelled, but it was too late as well, when he tried to hit the sword, this one shined blue, and when the 2 swords clashed, he was be sent away by the blast of an explosion, he landed on the snow, Louise desperately ran to him. _

_Saito! Saito, are you ok!? She yelled at him. _

_Ah.. my head… He said while he was stroking his dizzy head. Yes I am all right. _

_What were you thinking! Louise yelled to him_

_I was with the same thought as you! I wanted to destroy it as well. Saito replied back, mad because of the situation. _

_So, this is what I thought it has the Dispel spell, the same as mine. Louise said. Does this sword is using Void Magic? She thought._

_Ok, we did try with magic, and what about if we try without magic? Saito asked_

_Like what?_

_We can try to destroy the sword with fire… _

_Do you mean with a swordsmith? _

_Yeah, but here surrounded by snow… I don't know where we can look for. He said with an annoyed voice._

Then Louise took Saito´s hand once again and started to chant the same spell than before,

"Teleport Spell" Within a few minutes they were being teleported once again, little by little they were advancing through the forest, while she was doing the spell, she was always paying attention to the next place they landed, to see if there was a town. After a few teleporting spells, she stopped as she realized, there was a town near of a river . They decided to walk to the town, after a few minutes they got to the town.

The surroundings were not with snow any more, probably they were able to leave Gallia, and if they were not in Gallia, where were they?

When they started to go through the town, they could hear a folkloric music.

I think, there is a party on the town. Saito said with sparkling eyes.

We don't have time to celebrate; let´s go to find the swordsmith. Louise replied back, annoyed for the previous comment.

Yeah Master….. Saito said with a bored face.

They went through the entire town, the streets and the stores were empty, probably because of the music they were celebrating something. At the end they found an old blacksmith workshop.

Good morning, is there anybody who can help us? Louise said with a shy voice…

Over here, said an old man that was in a corner of the place. The workshop looked abandoned, dirty, it was surrounded with a cracked wet wall, they were different size hammers, tools on the floor, with those tools were also arrows, axes, they all finishing to fill the space on the old floor. Steel, bronze and other metal bars were lying in old tables, in a few words it was a mess, or someone else will call it a pig sty. They entered the place, watching every step, to not fall down.

Oh good morning, good sir. We are looking how to heat the sword to destroy it. Saito said this time

May I have it? Saito gave the sword to the old man. He started to see the beautiful sword.

Hey little nobles, I have not seen before this kind of metal, I could try to see if we can destroy the sword, but if the fire doesn't do an effect on it, I think we will have a little issue, he said with a frown. He then with an iron pincer, took the sword, he walked to a huge oven, that heated all the room, when he started to get closer to the stove, the sword let out blue fire sparks that fell on his arms, leaving little injuries on his skin, and he was not even closer enough to the fire, for the sword to be heated as it was planned.

Ahhh! The old man yelled, as he throw the sword away from him, and returned his head to them.

Who the hell are you? Are you _sorcières_?

No! Louise yelled, with a huge frown indignantly.

You have to destroy this sword, is cursed! Or you probably are nobles that serve the dark forces of the night! This time with a shaky voice the old man said taking one step back.

No, actually we want to destroy this sword, before any dark force come to destroy all what we know as Halkenia! Saito answered this time really serious. We already tried to destroy it, but it didn't work with magic, therefore we thought it could be destroyed without magic.

You little kids… have such a big deal… huh…? I guess you are really powerful mages… I don't know too much about magic stuff, but If nothing happened to the sword, when we did use and didn't use magic as well, probably it was done with something that you little nobles don't know. Through the years I have made swords, I have heard a lot stories with magic related, that are not known to the regular nobles, like you in this case. Magic like druidic magic, spirit magic, pagan magic, and that is only what I have heard… I can bet, we don't know all what is surrounding us…

Do you know, if there is a place we can find some information? Louise said worriedly.

Well, not exactly, what I have heard the most is about Wicca religion magic, that is practiced here in Germania also is practiced in Gallia, but I don't know who can practice that kind of magic, since is forbidden, and if is related to your sword.

So right now, we are in Germania, Kirche´s born place, at least we are closer to Tristania, Louise though.

Can I see your arm? Louise asked, worried about the effects of the burned arm.

Don't worry, it's ok, there is a plant that grows behind the house, that one, heals little injuries like this one. The old man answered back.

Louise and Saito nodded, Saito was about to say something, but Louise grabbed his shirt, shaking her head, she did know in advance, that Saito pretended to ask the old man for the plant as well to heal her arm. Saito sigh defeated and smiled.

Saito grabbed the enchanted sword and placed it on his back, Louise gave to the old man 2 Écus _, at the beginning he refused to receive the money, but Louise insisted because he was __hurt. _The couple dismissed the old man, and started to walk on the town once again, it was 20 past 2 already, they were hungry, then they decided to walk to the previous sound that they have heard few hours ago.

Before they went to the little festivity, they decided first to eat something in a humble restaurant. Louise purchased a little soap and something to clean their teeth, and a new blouse… She could have washed the blouse, in the river that was near to the town, but it was already with some holes, she a "noble" wouldn't use something torn. Before eat she went to the restaurant´s toilet, took of her shirt, unrolled the bandages, leaving her white skin ready to be cleaned, because the sweat her injury didn't look really well, she took the soap and even if it would hurt, she started to clean her arm, while she was with a sorrow face.

After 15 minutes she leaved the bath, with a new blouse, and an arm with new bandages. They took off the hoods they were using before. Since Tristania last war, the country was able to obtain once again the resources it used to have before the war, little by little the country was once again a rich reign, Tristania was paying Louise and Saito a generous amount of money for defend the reign, therefore for the mission they had some funds for expenses. The couple went to eat, it was the traditional food of the town, they ate 2 plates each one, besides they were hungry, the food was extremely delicious. There is nothing like this in Tristania! They both said in unison… Then they cleaned their teeth, and decided to see a little the town. They were already too far from Gallia to be worried for some soldiers and other ones.

They were walking towards the central park, were the Folkloric Music was coming from, they decided to take a look, people were clapping, dancing, laughing, it was a really nice celebration! Beautiful instruments like citterns, flutes, guitars, drums, an object that every time it was moved, sounded like the beautiful rain…. The music was enjoyable to the ear, but something funny, was the way they used to dance…..

~~~Imagine Folkloric European Music~~~

They used to raise their hands, clap on the air, move their hands side by side, then walk two steps behind, and jump, a sideways skipping step to the left, a sideways skipping step to the right, while facing the partner, meeting their right shoulders, double back, then the partners grasp each other left arm at the elbow, skip in a circle, like clockwise, until they reach their original position the couples release their arms.

Saito enchanted by the feeling, wanted to have the honor to dance with Louise, he was about ask her, when he realized that….. She was not by his side! She was on the middle of the park dancing with a very well locking guy….. WHAT THE HELL!?

The couple was talking while dancing.

Hey sorry, because I pulled your hand without your consent to dance with me…! Besides, thank you for accept the dance with me at the end as well. Said with a shy voice, a handsome guy, with green curly hair.

No problem! Louise replied back with a red face, for the fact was trying to dance the best as she could, with someone that was able to put her face like a tomato…

You are not from here, right?

No, actually I came with my defender.

Its nice to have a noble as a dancing partner, the majority of nobles don't have… what someone can easy call?.. Nobility! A lot of them reject to know someone "so low like us"

Don't say that, I used to be like that before, I have learned a lot from the person that comes with me, because of him I don't see the world as I used to.

That is good to hear! And I have the pleasure to be dancing with?

Louise, _Louise Françoise Le Blanc_ de La Vallière she said proudly and you are?

My name is Sebastian. He said showing a very kind smile. Which make Louise blush once again….

Is a nice opportunity that someone very beautiful comes to visit this town he added. Louise didn't know where to see.

~~He is a commoner, you are not supposed to be too kind with someone like that, but he is really kind, friendly and handsome…~~ was the last thought.

Then he turned to his back and bowed someone behind him, she didn't know who was, her eyes widened when she saw Saito.

He only looked the other guy in a coldly way, and got closer to Louise. Saito… she said with a tiny voice.

Saito: I took her by the waist, and pull her closer to me. Saito this is not the way how the dance is supposed to be. She told me. I don't care! I replied back. I was dancing as we used to, back in Tristania. Louise seemed worried about me, I was mad, because another guy was trying to be really nice with her.

Louise realized something about herself, she did a little smile, she stand on her tip toes and leaned to Saito´s ear and said: Saito, I cannot help, but I like when you are really jealous about me. She said and gave him a kiss on his check. Saito frowned and leaned to Louise´s ear whispering and teasing her with a sensual voice ... I am already considering mark you as mine! Saito could feel how her little body reacted to what he said, she shocked, looked down making him hug her really hard. No seriously, I lost my self-control, when I see you with someone else, even if is only chatting. Saito said, Louise rested her head on his chest smiling at the end

The little couple was the only one dancing hand in hand meanwhile the other people at the park, were jumping, laughing, and making strange steps. Then Saito felt someone tapping his shoulder.

There was a different gay, bowing, asking for Louise´s hand for a dance. Saito clutched his fists, with a frown returned the bow, even if he didn't want to be separated from Louise, they were in Germania, probably that was a traditional custom, to ask women for a friendly dance or not that friendly? Saito wanted to show respect to the town. With a sad face, he saw how someone else, took HIS Louise once again to dance with her… The young boy took Louise to the other park´s corner, showed her another bow, Louise did the same, started to dance, and while they were dancing another conversation started.

Sorry if I interrupted something important, but I wanted to have the chance to dance with a graceful maiden that was visiting the town.

Oh, don't say such a thing, you don't have to apologize.

Thank you… Hey… you are a noble. Don't you?

Is because my father only that.

My name is Edward, what is yours?

Louise _Françoise Le Blanc_ de La Vallière she said a little nervous and red, knowing that behind them was a volcano ready to erupt .

No way… you are Tristania´s famous nun! He wanted to kneel, but before he did Louise hissed

Don't say it loud! Please! I don't want a bunch of people celebrating because of that, besides we are leaving in a few moments the town.

So are you in a mission?

Something like that

It's a pleasure, Soeur de La Vallière, besides you are a nun and a noble, you seem very kind, friendly and overall, really beautiful…. He said the last word with a whisper, that Louise didn't reach to hear, but she noticed the way that Edward was seeing her, like he was admiring her beauty, this make Louise to blush a lot once again!… Another thing she learned from Saito was Commoners usually are really handsome…. Louise turned away, while they were still dancing, she was still trying to follow people´s dancing steps, they were still making a mess, clapping, laughing, jumping. When they jumped, Louise desperately jumped as well but fell into Edward´s arms.

Sorry Edward, she said and turned away once again, she wanted to leave the celebration, and tried to make her own way searching for an exit, but Edward took her arm and said:

Louise sorry, I know I don't have the right to do it, but I want to keep dancing with you at least for a little moment.

When Louise was about to answer, Edward felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Saito once again…..

Do you allow me?

Sure. Edward bowed to Saito, and turned to bow Louise with a little smile, then turned to Saito once again saying.

You brave knight; you are really blessed by life aren't you?

Saito narrowed his eyes and frowned, he turned his face towards Edward he was about say something, but what he found, was a sincere smile, Saito surprised by his comment, turned to Louise once again, who had 2 sparkling eyes, seeing only at him, smiling, then his frown turned into a smile.

Yes sure! I am blessed by life. He said taking Louise´s hand, and dismissed Edward with another bow and a smile. They were about to leave the little dance place, when there was a tremor on the town, people started to scream, the joy of the party finished in seconds.

What is that? Saito said to himself.

In a hill, a little far from the town, they were able to see a huge figure that was getting closer to the town. It was using a black shiny armor, and a long sword in its hand, when the giant figure realized that was just getting closer to the town, slashed the sword into the ground.

No way… how they found us….? Louise Lets go!

Yes!

Louise: what can we do? If that creature gets to the town, will destroy everything! We have to go where it is. She thought to herself.

Saito, over there is a horse! She yelled.

They ran where the horse was eating, Saito, jumped onto him, and offered his hand to Louise to jump the horse as well, but Louise was counting some Écus _, coin by coin._

_Louise this is not the time for that! Hurry! _

_I almost finish she said, and leaved the coins near the barn on the floor, where the horse was eating, then an old woman appeared starting to yell. _

_Hey you! couple of burglars! Return my horse!_

_I am sorry, I left some money near the barn, is more than its real cost! Sorry once again! Louise cried back. _

_Souer Valliere! Please let us help…. 2 guys yelled. They were the guys that danced with her previously, … with a bunch of people behind them, ready to defend their town… apparently, Edward could not guard the secret…._

_Please don't worry… just try to hide every one of you, and take care for old people, women and children! Louise cried back_

_All right! We will do it! Take care you and your friend! Sebastian said this time. They just nodded in response and waved their hands to say a good bye. _

_After a few minutes they were passing through a lot of old houses, as they were with the horse galloping really hard! _

_Come on buddy! Please go faster… Saito said, while he gritted his teeth, they just hoped nobody could step in from of a running horse, otherwise instead of help, will bring an unnecessary pain to someone. _

Louise on the back was able to see all the people, with fear on their faces, children crying their mothers´ name, adults taking farm tools to defend themselves, from the monster´s wrath, a lot of people trying to reach their houses. It was a total caos…

After they leave the city, they where around half kilometer from the city. Once the epic creature saw a little horse running to him, this one started to break into little rocks that were falling to the ground, one by one, from all its body, after the last rock fell to the ground, there was a big and transparent shadow, looking to them.

Saito: What is that? I thought that Jörmungand (Sheffield´s creature) would be our opponent this time… that stuff, is a shadow! How can we fight against that? Hey Derf.. How can we destroy that?

Aibō,I Don't know… and if you try to use me, to cut the Shadow?

We can try, but probably it won't work, and Louise´s magic it won't work either.

They were getting closer to the figure, when this one just disappeared from the horizon and in a nick of time was in front of them, with Sheffield over him, she was able to be on his top, even if the creature was just a shadow, it could be because of Myozunitonirun familiar´s power.

The horse that was still galloping, when saw the huge shadow in front of them, the horse stooped violently, the 2 Chevaliers, almost fall with the horse over them, but they both could maintain their bodies balanced. When they got closer to the big creature, they both dismounted the horse, Saito stood in front of the shadow, he was about to attack, when Louise said

Saito, if you attack the creature just without know how to, it can be your defeat.

I know. Saito answered back.

He took his allied Derflinger to face the diabolic form. The creature stood in front of them, waiting for Saito to attack first, Saito ran to the shadow, trying to cut the it with his allied, but when he tried, it didn't matter how many times he did, the shadow always returned to the original form, with every attempt, he was able to see how the sword was going through its body, Saito was getting exhausted, he dodged 5 sets of claws, while he was running below the huge stuff, he took a shuddering breath and rubbed his face in a vain attempt to dispel the weariness as if it could be rubbed. The shadow attacked back, reaching Saito´s body with his fist, and he was sent several meters away.

Saito!

Don't come Louise, I am still able to defeat this creature!

Aibo, I do have an idea, try to use the unholy sword, you carry with you! Said Derflinger.

With the new possibility, he slowly drew the sword in front, as the creature prepared to do another attack, and a split second later, the creature was receiving attacks from his opponent, the creature was trying to dodge the contact with the new sword he was using, something that surprised Saito. He ran under the shadow, to attack it on its feet, he was holding the sword to the left side, so when he ran under the shadow, the sword had a contact with the shadow´s foot, the shadow lost the balance, when it realized about that, it tried to grab him by his sweeter, but Saito leaped away, standing on his feet before he could lose his balance completely, with a new grin, he started to move the sword in different directions, trying to hit the shadow anywhere, the sword had once again a beautiful blue glow with the sun´s last beans, and at the end the creature fell on the floor. Sheffield disappeared before make a contact with the floor, and appeared behind Louise, Sheffield embraced Louise by the stomach and placed a knife under her throat.

"Familiar of the Void User" nice attempt, if you would not have that sword, I would assure you, you would be done, by this moment. But it doesn't matter, because now, I do have this precious "Void User" in my hands, and now you will have to return that sword to me. Said Sheffield.

Saito without knowing what to do, and shocked by the current situation, placed the sword on the floor.

What do you want? Are you planning to take Gallia, once again or the full Halkenia with Joseph for your selfish purposes?

Shut up! You idiot familiar. What do you know…? Nothing! This is not for power, or for a kingdom that I don't want to rule! Both of you… are the reason why I have a lonely life!

What? Asked Saito

Since last time, back in the Lelion river, in Lutece, when you took Joseph´s life, even though, we did have the Fire Jewels, and a void user, to win, we didn't, and the Fire Jewels were not enough to save Joseph´s life. Because of you! He is dead! So I came to take revenge! I wanted to die with him, but for some reason my body just before the explosion was transported to another place, probably was something done by my runes, that before the explosion, I got saved even I didn't want. I really loved him, but those feelings were not returned, even though when he died, I kissed him, it was a cold kiss… But even it was like that, I still wanted to be with him, I wanted to die… Staying by his side! But my dream didn't come true!, So this time… I will exterminate you and your master, here and now!

At that moment when Sheffield said those last things, Louise finished a spell that was chanting while "The mind of God" was explaining all the things to Saito , and was teleported to Saito´s side, apparently, Louise knew that it was her chance to chant the spell, while her life was in danger.

Ah, you already have another spell under your sleeve, Void user…. I didn't know that… Said Sheffield with a little grin.

At that moment Saito took once again the sword that was on the floor. And started to run to Sheffield. But in the way appeared many knights, "Gargoyles".

Saito was surrounded by 20 of those magical knights, since "Myoznitnirn" was able to use magical items, she summoned them to face the enemy.

He swung his blade against the knights, as he started to cut the knights in two, three, four pieces, one by one fell on the floor, he had not even finished fighting with the knights, when he threw the mystical sword to Sheffield, she tried to stop the sword, in vain with her void magic as familiar, even her master was dead, she still remained the familiar´s powers. But in this case, she was not able to use her void magic against the sword, the sword pierced her stomach, she fell on her knees, with the face towards the floor, she started to cough out blood. Saito took to Derf, once again and finished to fight with the rest of knights.

Louise ran where Sheffield was, and pointed the wand to her, letting her know she was defeated.

Now all your plans are over Sheffield. Louise said looking to her, with a serious expression, watching if she wanted to do any movement.

Sheffield started to stood up once again and said…. Little, and naive void user…. Do you think you defeat me? Ahahaha, Do you think my revenge is over….. She took the sword from her stomach and threw it a few meters away. Uhhr! She cried. My stomach…. That sword is more powerful than I thought. They were able to see a little river of tears falling on her cheeks… you…. Are trying to destroy once again my fantasy, but I wont let you! You already took Joseph away from me. Now I will…. She was not able to finish the sentence, because she fell once again on the floor. How life is so unfair with me? He only kissed me twice…! Any of those kisses were with true feelings, the first one was when he sealed the contract with me. She wiped her tears, and the last one… was when I pressed myself against his dead body…. she raised her head and said something to Louise. You will suffer…. She said narrowing her eyes with a serious face…

Void user…. Do you know what date is today?

Huh? Today is 6 avril (april 6th) why are you asking that? Louise said.

Just in a few days everything will start!

What you mean by that?

In 30 avril (april 30th) you will know what will change your life forever…. The huge and glorious "Coven" will start….prepare yourself for the demoniac "Walpurgis", And with that you will know "Le Grand _Sorcier_" (The Great Warlock). He is the one, that will finish my revenge! Even though he still doesn't have his total power, because he will obtain it on that glorious date… You void user, your family, your town, your country are cursed by me…, you won't be able to prevent it, and because you were not able to destroy this sword, the one that is taking my life away, with that sword, you will be executed as well….so even though , I didn't win this battle, this is not the last one…. He is stronger than me because he has a different kind of magic, he has a pact with me… Beware void user…. Now I will meet with Joseph, and we will be together forever in hell! Those were the last words spoken by the "Mind of God" with a sad smile, still with the visible trace of tears, she tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't, her open eyes were pointing towards the horizon, where the sun was hid behind the mountains already…. Then her body started to disappear slowly.

Louise: She suffered a lot, because he didn't love her, she even wanted to take revenge…. She doesn't deserve that pain. Louise had some tears on her eyes, and started to pray to Brimir, for Sheffield´s soul. After a while, her face changed, with a worried face some questions were floating on her head. What does she meant with those dates? And with that name as well..?

Probably we have not found how to destroy this sword, but I think we will find something.

Those were the thoughts on her mind, when someone took her shoulder.

Are you ok? Asked Saito with both swords on his back by then.

I am just really sad, I can assure you, but if her feelings had been returned, she wouldn't do what she did right now….

Yes, but we cannot do anything, I think that now, we need to be really aware of the things, we will be surrounded, and we need to gather more information, about the things she told us, and this sword.

Probably the Headmaster, will know something.

Probably… Louise said in a defeated voice

It was already dark, and the 2 guys were heartbroken, with sad faces because the last fight. They started to walk back towards the town.

Don't feel sad any more…. She is not suffering any more. Saito said.

You right Saito…! With a new smile replied Louise..

Now lets go to rest a while to the town…

Yes… lets go…

Where is the horse? I don't see it any more… probably he just ran to look for a shelter

What is it not here anymore….? My money!

Ahaha I think your Écus ran away….. Saito said with a nice smile…

Shut up!

They were walking in a prairie, full of flowers, some little lights began to float, they were able to see little fireflies surrounding them, the first stars on a beautiful black sky, with 2 moons.…. were being hidden with some dark clouds… They took each other hand.

Louise: He was leading me through the flowers to the town, we were getting closer to an ocean of big trees, and the sparkling lights' show was even more beautiful than before. A small drizzle started to fall over us, taking away our pains allowing us to forget about the previous sorrow and sadness, while we were walking, sometimes we were not able to see because the dark, and stepped little puddles, of the previous rain; Halkenia was facing the winter season, but it wasn't the same with every country, as the old man told us before, we were in Germania, and since we were not surrounded with snow any more, that meant Germania was facing raining days during the winter season. I didn't walk any more tightening Saito´s hand.

Yes? – He questioned to me, my face was with a smile.

Saito come here. I replied back

Saito: She got closer to me, and took my other hand, she saw up, how the little drops were falling on her face, I mirrored her act, and we were in a little trance, in the middle of the moist weather. Then she showed her beautiful smile once again, and we started to spin in circles under the lazy drizzle, while we were laughing, we could hear the thumps of our legs and the loud splashes from the rain puddles, it was a nice feeling, that we were alive, and overall, together…. We tasted the raindrops with our tongs, I saw her beautiful face under the drizzle, I took her arm and pulled against myself, wrapping my arms around her, she with a blush on her face, avoided my gaze, I took her chin and searched for her moisture lips, and her eyes. I love you Louise. I love you even more Saito. I pressed my lips against hers, under the drizzle we closed our eyes. While we were in the middle of our Eutopia, the drizzle started to fall heavily, still laughing, we started to run towards the forest, searching for a shelter. Probably we had a lot of important things to worry about by the moment…. But we just wanted to enjoy this moment under the rain in full!

Louise: We got under a huge tree, our clothes were soaked by the rain. He took the sheet we brought with us, and placed it on the floor, then we sat down, and I sat in the middle of his legs, with my back on his chest, as I crossed my hands over my chest, we interlaced our hands, while he wrapped his arms around my arms, he left his head rest over my head, seeing how the rain drops were falling in front of us. This time alone, meant a lot to me, we were hearing the little drops falling on the leaves, he and me together, while the rain plays a melody, we cuddled under the leaves of the tree, I moved myself a little to place right check on his chest. Love, try to rest a little, I will wake you up, In a while. He told me.

I didn't respond anything…

Saito: She probably is sleeping by now. I thought to myself. But with that rain… is she sleeping for real?

After a few minutes, I felt how she started to move her face and she approached to my neck. She placed one hand on my check, and pulled herself to me, she started to kiss my neck sweetly. I just rested my head on the tree, starting to feel her gently lips after some long sweet kisses, I cupped her chin and brought her lips to mine, it was a pure kiss, my thoughts scattered, I found herself opening her mouth to mine, she gave his intruder the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips into her mouth. My tongue was messing with hers slowly.

We released each other hands to caress each other arms, I stroked her enjured arm carefully, she slipped her hand into my spiky hair, the passion of our kisses increased… as she moved herself a little to face me… still with her back on my chest, the kisses were different than the previous kisses, each kiss was shockingly feral, I could feel how she was smiling on the kiss, while she stroke my lower lip making small bites, she pressed tighter herself to me, while my arms started to caress her neck and collar bone, I wanted to touch her skin, under her clothes, but I didn't do anything . As I started to breath heavily, I knew that I wanted to keep going, but I was unable to tell her. Her hand that was on my face went under my jacket and t-shirt, as she started to caress my stomach and started to make her way, over my chest.

Louise, do you want to feel me… I want to feel you so bad as well….

She wouldn't be the only one, that would caress, was my first thought, I embraced her tighter, and took her by the waist making her seat on my lap, I could not help but gasp, as I felt her hit my soft spot… She embraced my neck with the hand that was closer to my chest leaving the other one under my t-shirt. My hands started to move once again, caressing her waist slowly, then they sneaked beneath her blouse, touching her stomach, making pressure on her skin with my fingers, for her to know how much I desire to be with her body…..

My head was yelling to me to push my hand on any gap of her skirt for me to be able to touch a little below her navel…., but I just rather to keep making pressure with my fingers on her delicate stomach, I didn't want to go any further for the current place, someone could see us, but even with that thought, I keep kissing her wildly. She pressed her forehead over my shoulder, while she started to moan and sigh in pleasure, she got closer to me and began to kiss my lobe, as she licked and kiss my check and neck. My hands moved a little, from her stomach to her legs stroking really slow her body that was covered by an unnecesary uniform, this made Louise twist over my lap, she placed her back over my chest once again, and made her move the back of her head over my shoulder, the hand that was behind my neck was moved to grap my pants, and the other one that was under my t-shirt she turned it leaving my skin, to squeez the t-shirt. I was able to caress her legs with the tips of my fingers, touching her soft skin, because of the rain, they were a little wet. ~mmm I like this feeling, even though I am trying to contain myself…. I want her body so bad!~

My hands moved a little under her skirt, they moved to her thighs, still doing it really slow, moving up and down, while Louise was shivering, and saying my name, I took one hand that was on under her skirt, and brushed a little the hair that was lying on her shoulder, clearing her neck, I was able to smell her scent, the one that drives me crazy, then I started to place little kisses, as my tongue licked her white skin on her neck while I caress the check, she curved her back, really slow, moaning, I could not control myself and started to bit her shoulder that was covered with her blouse… she returned to her previous position, to place one of her hands on the back of my neck, for my to be even closer to her body, while I was marking her body with little bites over her blouse. Little water droplets were running down over our bodies, it seemed that with each drop we were getting more wet, but it wasn't because of the rain… it was because we were getting very aroused.

She stopped the kiss, without a word, she turned her body to face me, sitting herself on my lap once again, almost kneeling over me with her legs on the floor but still surrounding my waist. I grin when I saw how her eyes showed how excited she was, and she was excited because she could fell a bulge on my pants, when she sat over my lap. We started to kiss once again while our tongues were messing in our mouths, her arms surrounded my neck, I surrounded her back, with really caressing hands, my hands sneaked on her shirt caressing her lowerback. She broke the kiss and placed her forehead against mine, with those beautiful reddish-brown eyes, we did eye contact, it was dark but we still could see each other, she placed her hands on my checks caressing them, we both smiled, then she bit her lower lip and her arms previously on my face were placed on her chest, she started to undo the buttons of her shirt one by one, she grabbed my hand that was on her back, and placed it on her breast, making pressure on her hand with her fingers for me to feel her body even more.….. mmmm! She released a very seductive moan, she got closer to me, pressing herself tighter to my intimate parts once again.

Ohhh Louise! I repeated her name, enjoying the way she stiffened up, and the scent of our arousal only grew..

Saito, I want to feel you.

I really want to feel you as well, love.

Louise: Our bodies were yearning, something more… Saito took my face with one hand, and covered my lips with his soft lips in a deeper kiss. He was fondling my breast with his hand, ~his movements were driving me insane~ Please grip them a little tighter… I said on his ears… Louise… he said, I leaned to his lips he parted his lips and I dove in, moaning as I tested his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck once again. We were 2 little lovers in the middle of the forest, expressing our love for each other.

Even though I undo my blouse he was not able to see anything, because of the dark night, hidden in the bushes and surrounded by trees, we keep sharing wild kisses. Between his hand and my bare chest was just my lacy camisole, I wanted to take off my cloth, but I contain myself, I could feel how he was containing himself as well, after he stroked my breast I could feel how one of his hands went under my camisole, caressing my lowerback, his other hand was placed in my butt as he pressed a little tighter his fingers on my butt… Saito! I moaned while I was arching myself on his hands. He took advantage of my current position and started to kiss my collar bone, still stroking my back and my butt, and with that hand brought me once again to his lips, kissing me eagerly, even though I allow him to touch my breast, he was just exploring, my back, my hips, my waist, and then, his hands once again started to look for my legs, going up until they got under my skirt once again, as he touch on my butt below the skirt, I moved sighing at the act, still kissing him, he started to let out soft moans, saying my name, but his words were muffle because of my kisses. I broke the kiss, to see his eyes one more time, I stroked his wet hair, and dove once again on his mouth, my tongue was delving deep into Saito´s mouth.

The mist of the night, started to fall over us, hiding us even more than before, with the wind howling, thunders roared throughout the woods, and lighting strikes on the horizon were projecting light over us for instants… with the lightning we could see how our shadows were only one, but still our bodies have to become one… I thought to myself. We were shivering because the cold weather, but we were getting better when it was about heat up our bodies… He huff and puffed trying to get his breathing back to normal, while he placed his head in pleasure against the tree, moving unconsciously really slow his hips under my waist up and down, up and down, making contact with my lower parts for instants,our bodies shivered with every contact, I was losing mi mind even more….Then he pulled me into a sweltering kiss, I moved my body closer to his until there is not space between us, making him groan once again, every time I moved my body over his lap, he was groaning….. I just could shudder under his hands.….! I opened his parka, he stopped kissing me for a while like he wanted to say something, I could not read his eyes because the night…but he didn't say anything, and I leaned on his neck and moved his shirt a little making little and gently nips, I lick and suck his skin leaving the mark of my love, proving that Saito´s heart was already taken…

Saito once again took my neck, licking and soaking the rain of my skin and collarbone, ~~I like to feel his moist, and how his tongue licked me greedily~~. Once again he make me lean a little with his hand, still holding my back with his other hand, so I could feel the raindrops falling from the leaves over my face, and over my collar bone, and chest, then he brought me back to him, licking the drops of water on my skin, and soaking the water from my shoulders, that were still covered by the blouse, I wanted to be push on the floor by Saito, but that was not just the right place, for us to keep going with our passionate act. I was not able to stop melting under his licks and kisses, and hands… I genuinely liked our bodies´ contact, the way I was squeezed up against his body. His lips grazing my skin with his tongue as well, the rain was perfect to drown our moans and sighs, filled with love, passion and lust. His hands were as lightly as possible, a shiver ran up my spine, losing myself in the warmth of his touch, while I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, then he brought his hands to my butt, to stroke it with his hands, under my wet skirt.

Damn Louise! I want to make you mine! Saito said. Saying that, he moved both hands once again on my waist, making pressure while he pushed me down, to feel my vagina over his penis

When he realized what he was doing, he removed his hands, with a shocked face he asked me…

Love, what are we doing?

I giggle because of his question. We are just letting involving ourselves in a romantic, precious, and bold atmosphere. I purred on his ear seductively, as I leaned and lick his neck, once again, I face him finding my own way to heaven, his lips… he ran his fingers through all my wet hair until my waist, caressing this time my lowerback once again….

While we were returning to our normal selves, we shared lot of chaste kisses, then he leaned and started to place kisses at the side of my face, and nose, ear, chin, all my face. Then we started to say sweet nothings to each other.

Please stay by my side.

Please don't ever go.

I don't need any more, if you are with me.

You make me feel really strong

I love you

Thank you for loving me, I love you as well.

Love… I really want to go further with you…. But I guess this is not a proper place for us to keep going. Saito told me

You little silly one…. I think the same, why do you think, I didn't go further…?

Ahaha ok I get it.

But Saito…

Yes?

I closed myself to his ear, to whisper something.

Next time we will do it right?

Really? Are you sure? Saito in asked me in surprised.

Yes, because we can die at any moment…..

How you dare to think like that, the reason I said "we could die" in the cave, was just to…. Mmm …. Just to… kiss you….. (Little slap) Hey why was that! Saito said smiling….

You deserve it! I said with a giggle.

Ok…. He said with defeated voice. But anyway, even I said that, it doesn't mean we have to do it….

I know that as well Saito….

So… why are you saying that? Saying that we will take next step, whenever we have an opportunity.,.. and I though "Nobles" always wanted to wait until marriage, to do something else with their couples.

Its ok… Because… I love you Saito….

Louise…. Honestly, I am glad, that we are like that, at this moment. He said with a smile on his face. Hugging her really kind.

Is not raining as it was before, if you want we can rest a little. So do we sleep a little Louise?

Ahahah I guess… Since I am happier than before…

I can bet that little master, with the previous act I am happier than before as well…!

Don't say stupid things familiar…. ! I said with a blush. He embraced me tighter and we interlaced our hands.

He met my eyes before cradling my face with his hands, and bring his lips to mine. Those lips… I am lost without them.

After a while I returned to my previous position, between his legs. And I rested my head on his chest. Trying to rest for a while, while the night sky, seemed to have the last blessing drops for us.

As Sheffield was not longer something that we could worry about, we rested in peace for a while,

Saito: she said something about a "Le Grand _Sorcier", she said that until _30 avril, he would wake up…. So does that mean that "we just need to wait"? Where do we search for this sword information….? I was still with those thoughts when Louise said….

Saito! Do you hear that?

Yes..! Hurry up, it's coming around here…!

...

Hi!

If you realized I mention some dates and some weird stuff, like Coven, Walpurgis, which is a special date, celebrated in some countries, since the 19th century, if you want you can wait until next chapter where I am going to explain what is that about with more details, or you can search it online, now if you do…. I would like to see your opinion… let me tell you there is a difference between mages and witches and different kind of magic, of our real world…. If you think that is too dark this topic…. Don't worry I don't plan to do it so dark… but I really wanted to do it related with magic stuff, and old believes, so that means I will mention other beliefs of magic as well...

Please tell me what you think about the fights, about "funny" moments, about the love scenes about everything! Even though there is not a bunch of people reading this story, I am really glad you have like it so far, and because the comments I have received are positive! Since as I said before, is my first story, and English is not my primary language! Also if there is something you don't like it tell me as well!

So thank you ….! Hugs to everyone


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was bright, full of little lights, with a refreshing breeze in the air, way up beyond the stars, were 2 lovers cuddling, on the top of a hay cart.

After such a passionate act Louise and Saito, fixed their clothes, they heard the sound of an old cart that was getting closer to them, they asked to the old man to give them a ride, even the hay was a little wet for the little drops, that were still falling after the storm.

Louise and Saito could have return to the town, but they believed if they have returned, a bunch of people would be waiting for them to attack them with thousands of questions. That was the reason why they preferred to escape to a possible headache.

Saito: ~Sigh~ "-Are you cold Louise?"

"Hug me tighter!"... ~I embraced her even tighter than before…. ~

"And now? Is it ok?"

"Yes Saito… Thank you…"

They were watching the stars, the 2 beautiful moons, still feeling the little breeze with little drops, the smell of the dry earth after the rain.

"Excuse me… Sir?" Asked Saito

"Oh.. Call me Bartholomew…".

"Oh…. Thank you… You told us, that by tomorrow, we will get to the frontier of Germania. Didn't you?"

"Yes, By tomorrow probably at 4:30 before sunrise… we will get to my house… you can rest a little there…"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Now, little people, please rest, I will sleep a little as well…"

"Are you sure? Do the horses know the path to your house…?" Asked Louise

"Yes they do, because the path is a strait way to home, but I always supervise the path we take, I just want to rest my eyes a couple of minutes!... So then, good night little couple….!"

The old man, rested his body through the seating place, and covered himself with an old sheet. They were getting closer to Tristania, after Louise´s spell, they were able to advance around 3 days, they were missing 2 days by land, they wanted to take advantage to sleep while they were moving.

After a while Louise and Saito, started to talk once again.

"I like to be in the middle of your arms, Saito"

"I love to embrace you, darling…!"

"The stars tonight, after the rain, shine brighter. Have you noticed?"

"Ahaha… Louise, they bright the same as always…."

"No, Look, Saito!"

"Louise… let´s sleep…"

"Ow… why men always don't see the little life details?!"

"Sure, that we do, Louise!"

"Like what!?"

"Like now!..."

"Now? Why now?"

"Because we are lying in a bed of hay…"

And? Why a bed of hay is related to us?

"Once… when I used to sleep in a bed of hay, I used to dream that you would sneak into my bed then you would cuddle me, and here you are, asking me for my arms, to warm you up…."

"Saito! You… are the lowest thing I cou….!"

~Louise, tried to take her arms out of his arms…. But he embraced tighter and closer to himself~

"You are mine Louise!"

Before Louise could release herself from Saito´s arms, he claimed her lips, he placed his hands on Louise´s chin, and rolled over Louise, lying on the top of her, their brains were full of bubbles, with the temperature rising every second, their romance was like The Big Bang, "a big explosion", like the yin and yang, "the opposite and contrary are interconnected", warm kisses were being exchanged, below of a huge dark sky, Saito moved his lips to her collarbone, forging a trail, he did a little bite on her collarbone. That made Louise sigh.

"My brave knight"

"My beautiful master"

They hugged each other and fixed their heads and bodies to rest, the rest of the trip.

~~~A few hours later~~~~

"Ok guys! Wake up..! We arrived to my home…."

"Oh…! Thank you Bartholomew, for the ride!" Said Louise.

"Wait, it is still too early, why don't you go to sleep a little bit more, at my home."

"No… we have to keep moving, thank you anyways…!" Replied Louise once again.

"You need at least one horse…. Take mine, and please leave it, on the relay station, which is between Tristania and Germania´s frontier."

"Thank you, Bartholomew, we will do, as you are asking us."

Louise gave to the old man a few Écus, and he gave them some bread and a few different cheeses, which they had not seen them before back in Tristania, to eat the rest of the road.  
After a few hours, riding the horse they arrived to Germania and Tristania´s Frontier, they returned the horse at the relay station, and introduced once again in the forest after crossing the frontier.  
"Finally we are in Tristania! By tomorrow I think we can get to the Palace" Louise happily said.  
" And if we do teleport once again?"  
"It could be… but I am still to exhausted for yesterday´s fight, and including, that we didn't sleep properly all night"

"Ok, if you cannot keep walking Louise, Tell me"

"Obviously" ~She said rolling her eyes.

After a few hours of walking through the forest, they both heard a trumpet; the sound was trying to call the attention of those who were close to the place, in order to get together.

"The _sorcières_ discover us!" Yelled Saito taking Louise´s hand and they started to run, looking for a place to hide themselves once again.

"They are over here…!" Yelled a voice, above them, it was a soldier riding a dragon.

"Louise, stay behind me…!"

"Saito, we need to resist as much as we can!"

"We need to!"

A few more soldiers started to get closer to the place, still on their dragons.

One by one they started to land, surrounding them. Saito drew his sword in front, ready to attack at any moment, whenever a voice from behind said:

"Are they finally here? Let me see them!" Said the person, trying to make his way through the people, who were surrounding them.

"That voice…" Louise and Saito said in unison, it was the Professor Colbert!

"Professor!" They said and run to him.

"It's great to see that you are fine guys!" With that, other dragons landed as well, and the people that was missing, arrived to the encounter.

Kirche, Tiffa, Tabitha, Guiche, Montmorency, Malicorne, Gimli, Reynald, and the rest of the Ondine knights, arrived with them. It didn't matter the days, the hours, they didn't see each other, if it was only one day, two days, a month, the feeling of being together once again was incredible.

They all surrounded Louise and Saito, with watering eyes, they were laughing, and having a good time…, apparently, the soldiers they saw before, were part of the researching group, obviously they were from the Palace.

"You guys are back! We just could not handle it anymore!" Said Guiche

"Please, do not worry; we finally came to accomplish the mission" Saito responded.

"So, were you looking for us?" Louise asked.

"Of course, since the day you both disappeared, after the snow storm" Kirche replied, and then she threw herself into Saito´s arms…

"Darling! Darling! I missed you so much…! Even I have Jean next to me, is not the same without you…." Saito only saw to Louise with a worried face, who was in bad mood already, but there was nothing to worry since she was able to manage it better than before, and she knew that she was supposed to work with her attitude, since it was one of the reasons they both always fight in the past.

Tiffa, wanted to hug Saito first, but since it was hugged at that moment by Kirche, she then went with Louise and gave her a sincere, and affecting hug.

"I am happy, you finally came, and we are together to celebrate" She said with tearing eyes, she always had trouble, to not burst into tears. I am glad we are together once again as well" Louise responded back corresponding the hug.

Tabitha, had a nice smile, but she didn't hug them…: ~I am happy my friends are safe~. She thought. Seeing them from the distance, they mirrowed the smile to Tabitha.

After some tears, and a big happy moment. Colbert spoke once again.

"We need to go to the Palace; The Headmaster is waiting for us"

They all nodded, in replied.

It was still morning, when they found each other.

After a few hours they arrived to the Palace. They landed in the courtyard of the Palace, The knights, kneeled at Saito and Louise when they arrived.

"No, no, please don't do that" Louise said. Even she had a really high pride, she didn't like when people kneeled in front of her. They followed the Commanding officer, to be admitted into Her Majesty´s presence.

At the Throne room, they all were meeting with Henrietta, which when saw Louise and Saito, ran directly to them hugging her friend as hard as she could, then with a blush, she bowed to Saito who did the same. Because the previous things that happened back at the Ornières, probably she still was affected for that.

"Welcome back, finally you came safe."

"Thank you. They both said."

Next to her, Osmond´s face, was mixed with happiness, and seriousness. He said:

"Welcome back little Chevaliers, I am thankfully you both are back, but we have important things we need to discuss" All were with a serious faces, when he said that.

"I see you brought the sword with you. Can I see it?" Osmond said

"Sure thing, but before you do it, could you please help me with Louise´s arm, is hurt." Louise had an annoyed face, for the previous Saito´s act, but let him to help her at the end.

Every one gasped in the room.

"Why you didn't tell me anything at the frontier, I could have healed your arm." Said Montmorency, walking towards Louise, who took her wand from her pocket. but Henrietta, shook her head, letting her know, she wanted to heal her friend´s arm. Montmorency did a bow, in response.

Louise with a red face, walked to the other side of the room after Henrietta, Louise turned to the wall, she took off her shirt, any guy even Saito didn't dare to see what the 2 women were doing, Henrietta, with a sorrow face, saw Louise´s arm, and started to chant a healing spell. She as a water mage could take care of her arm.

Meanwhile Saito, gave the fabulous sword to Osmond, he took it, and started to chant an uncommon spell, the sword once again showed the blue majestic shine, as did with the previous fights, he cocked his head, then started to move the sword slowly, the sword still was shining, everyone on the room was astonished by the performance, Louise turned a little her face while she was being healed by Henrietta, to see the performance. Osmond said another chant, and the shine became even brighter, still moving the sword, now with more strength, gust of wind were blowing through the room, making many objects move a little and others fall to the floor, the boys placed their arms in front their faces, to cover them, from the strong wind that was produced by the sword, but the girls were worried for something else, they placed their hands on her skirts, to cover themselves from some lustful eyes. With a final spell, the sword returned to its normal state.

"My dear friend, are you ok now?" Asked Henrietta

"Yes, Princess, Thank you so much!" They hugged each other, even Henrietta was the Real Queen, Saito and Louise, kept the previous honorific, Louise used to use when they were younger. They returned with their friends, and Osmond started to talk once again.

"This sword is made with alchemy, using elements from the nature. Seeing their curved shape, and the emerald, it could represent the nature, since it shines blue, it could represent the water, sky, life, hope, they are many meanings for that color. If the color is related to the water magic, then that means this sword can make something with the element of water."

"Sorry Your Highness". He said another chant, and without any other word of permission, he pierced the floor, making a big crack on the floor. Which make everyone do a big gasp!

"Now the sword is made with metal, and metal is subtracted from the earth, this it could represent the earth´s element, because of the previous gust of wind, we have a representation of the air´s element. This sword, rejects the void power, I no doubt there is something related with fire as well, we still don't know, how is represented with the sword, but if you realize, it has the 5 elemental powers. I am sure of that, since Alchemy joins different nature things, in this case joined the 5 magic elements. Now, the question is. Where can we find someone can use Advance Alchemy? I don't think our teachers have had seen something like this before"

"We can ask to the witches…" Someone said, in a dark corner of the room. Every one turned to the voice.

"Julio!" Louise and Saito said.

Julio got where the group was, and bowed to Louise and Saito, with his hand below his chest, then he took Louise´s hand, and placed a loooonnnggg kiss.

"That is more than enough" Saito said. Julio with a smirk removed his lips from Louise´s hand.

"Hi guys, I am sorry, that I didn't help with your search today, but actually I was returning from Romania, where we discussed some information, and as I said, apparently they are some witches that came to Tristania few days ago, and are making witchcraft near to the Rhine river, we need to go to see if they are not behind, the last things, that happened"

"They didn't use to do, their rituals in Tristania, probably they are just nomads, but with the last things, he have found some magician´s bodies, that belonged to Gallia, so we need to make sure who this new people are"

"But, why do you say witches? Is it not the same that a magician?" Saito asked.

Osmond took his beard and started to talk:

"Mage: usually has an innate talent for magic, he uses magic, but has a little, if any understanding of it, at the beginning with the time becomes more talented, the effects after training can be the spells we do have here at the academy, or many more, always with a chant."

"Sorcier: in some places are called witch, warlock. A being that has special powers, derived from the Evil Forces of Night, or as is called in other tribes "devil" the word comes since a few decades ago, had the meaning of "oath breaker" or even "Traitor". In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity, dominance is their aim, and they have found a path to it, in the dark arts. These voracious spell casters summon demonic minions to fight beside them"

"In some towns, people have classified with many colors the magic.

White: purity, transmitting, green: nature magic, love, receptive fertility, blue: peace, spiritual forces, red: Life force, sexual energy, vitality, active fertility, brown: earth magic, neutralizing/grounding, yellow: mental energy, black: drawing, absorbing, related with evil stuff."

"The colors belief depends if you believe in that or not, what about the good and bad magic?

True magic is neither black nor white. It's both because nature is both, loving and cruel, all at the same time. The only good or bad is in the heart of the witch or mage, life gives a balance of it's own."

Julio then said: "We have found a group of possible _sorcièreres n_ear to the Rhine river as I said before, I need to go with Romalia´s soldiers and mages group, to do a plan and investigate what is that about today at midnight"

Then, all of them went to the dining hall, to eat, it was around 7 evening, Saito and Louise didn't have had, breakfast and lunch, so that would be, their breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was a huge banquette. All were really worried about the next event they would find at the forest. Everyone started to eat, without saying anything, they all lost in their own thoughts. When from the dining hall entrance, they all heard a familiar voice.

"Saiiiitooo San! Miss _Vallièreeee_!" It was Siesta….

"Siesta! Its nice to see you here" said Louise, with a huge smile, she pretended to hug Siesta, but that smile fade in seconds when Siesta just ignored her, and hug Saito instead really hard…

"Siesta…. I tried to miss you, do you know?" Said Louise with an annoyed voice.

"I also tried Miss _Vallière_" Said Siesta, still hugging Saito.

"Siesta…. please, you are hugging me too strong". Saito said trying to release himself from Siesta´s strong arms. She slowly released him, but still with a happy face said:

"I knew you were ok, even thought you were still not here"

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you stay back at the Ornières?" Said Saito

"Actually I was too worried about you both especially you Saito San, so I decided to come with your friends, and meanwhile they were looking for you, I was helping here in the Palace´s kitchen"

While they were still talking, Louise was clenching her teeth, she was shivering, and with a huff, she started to leave the dining hall.

Saito who saw it, with a sigh, took Siesta´s arms and removed them slowly, giving a smile to her, she understood, allowing him to follow Louise. He hugged her from behind.

"Where do you go?" Saito said when he hugged her.

"Release me! I have to prepare my stuff for tonight´s battle."

"No…! You have not finished your food, let´s go back."

"I said no!" Replied Louise, seeing that Saito embraced her stronger, he buried his face in her hair and said:

"Love, don't be mad, she is just joking, you already know her" He kissed her check, and took her hand, and lead her back to the dining hall, they sat once again, then started to eat once again. Louise tried to handle the situation but was still with a mad face.

After eating, they once again went into a meeting to plan how they will confront the new enemy and get ready for what was waiting for them; Julio for some reason had left the Palace hours ago, probably to talk with his group of soldiers and mages. They have decided that one hour before midnight they would meet around the Rhine River.

They all aboard the Ostland, Siesta, and the Queen, stayed at the Palace, it was a silent and cold night.

They got to the forest, everyone saw how they were in front of the scary woods, in front of the "horror" setting that was created by nature, the wind was blowing from the north, and it made the trees rustle like living things, it could be a haunted forest, they had never been at night in a forest where people said it was the witches´ place, the fear started to eat little by little their hearts out. The forest was dense and dark. When they saw a group of people using hoods, and candles in the middle of the forest, they decided to follow them.

Their steps were quiet and slow, following the people before them, Saito took Louise´s hand, reassuring her with his thumb.

Irukukũ, now on her human form, took Tabitha´s hand, which made Tabitha smile, Tabitha told her. "Do not worry, I will protect you" " Onee san, I do not like this forest" Irukukũ took tighter Tabitha´s hand, a little relieved because her Master´s words.

Kirche, instead one hand, took Colbert´s arm, and pressed his arm really tight to her chest. "Miss Zerbst, You are hurting my arm, and I am not able to walk properly." Said Colbert. "Be quiet Jean, the witches could hear us…." Said Kirche pressing herself, even tighter to Colbert´s arm.

Meanwhile with Guiche and Montmorency, was a different story, Guiche was trembling, but still tried to hide it the most, and took in despair Montmorency´s arm… "Guiche! Don't be a coward! You have to face the enemy!" She said. Guiche cursed his position as Captain of the Ondine Knights.

They arrived to a bast plain land that was illuminated by the twin beautiful moons, they all sat on the wet grass by the windy weather. They all contemplated the act before them.

A woman started a fire while the other started to dance behind her, Louise started to explain the act to Saito:

"Typically, when an area is ritually purified, it is done in a clockwise, or deosil, direction, but this may vary from one tradition to the next. With smudging, you can use sage, sweetgrass, or other herbs. You can also use incense, if you like. The purpose of smudging is to use smoke to carry negative energy out of the area. When you light sage or sweetgrass, you have to allow it to flame for a moment and then blow out the flame."

"In some cases, you may wish to use asperging as a method of cleaning a space. Asperging means using liquid - the power of water - to purify the area, you can also asperge with milk, wine, or either of these blended with honey."

"Typically, the broom is associated with cleaning and purification. You can use a broom or besom to go around the edges of the space, sweeping negativity away as you go."

"You'll need a bowl of water and a moon candle for the altar. You can decorate the moon candle with sigils or inscriptions etched with a hot knife. Adorn your altar with lunar symbols - mirrors, silver ribbons, white crystals."

While Louise was explaining the ritual to Saito the women turned to the altar, and held their arms open wide. Tilted their heads so that her faces were skyward - after all, this was a celebration honoring the full moon. They said:

_Goddess of the moon, queen of the night,__  
__keeper of women's mysteries, mistress of the tides,__  
__you who are ever changing and yet always constant,__  
__I ask that you guide me with your wisdom,__  
__help me grow with your knowledge,__  
__and hold me in your arms._

At this time, they lighted the moon candle. They held the bowl of water to the sky, and say

_The moon is the symbol of the mother,__  
__and she watches over us day and night.__  
__She brings the changing tide, the shifting night,__  
__the flow that changes women's bodies,__  
__and the passion of lovers to their beloved.__  
__Her wisdom is great and all-knowing,__  
__and we honor her tonight.__  
__Keep your watchful eyes upon us, great mother,__  
__until the cycle returns once more,__  
__and bring us to the next full moon,__  
__in your love and light._

Then they took a few moments to think probably what they wanted to achieve with the spell. When they finished, they closed the circle and end the ritual..

Saito and the other just saw the performance, which didn't seem anything related to dark things, they were even chanting to the moons….

Louise whispered to Saito " I don't perceive anything related with evil intentions here."

"Neither I, we should keep watching what this is all about." Saito Replied.

"Lets go to make an interrogation."

"Louise is too early to do that.". Said Saito, with a worried face.

She was about to stand up, when from the other side of the camp, a bunch of people using foreboding gold and red robes, which were embroidered with symbols of certain kingdom, appeared before them.

"We come against you in the name of Brimir" Said a certain one with some monks next to him, soldiers then they raised Romalia´s flag…

"Who are all they?." Asked Reynald

"Isn´t that a Bishop? This is going to be a Heresy inquiry…." Replied Tiffania, clenching her fist.

The soldiers threw them at the floor, and tied up their wrists, they poured holly water on them in hope to melt them down saying some chants, when the soldiers realized of their try in vain, the Bishop stated "We will burn you all at the stake"

"Before we do that….bring them all over here…" The Bishop spoke with grim eyes.

From behind the crowd, some soldiers appeared with torture mechanisms.

"Please we are not witches! You are confused!" The 5 women yelled, with visible pain on their faces.

"Shut your mouth you group of whores!" Said a soldier taking 2 by the hair. While the other 3 where taken by the arms with their faces on the floor.

While other soldiers started bury the big wood stacks into the floor, to tied them up and burn them alive, the soldiers started to rape their cloths, from the bushes with shock without not knowing how exact to react. Now the soldiers pinned down the maidens to the ground as they took a cow branding and iron melding tools to scorch sings into their pale skin.

"Stttttoooppp!" Saito cried. he pursed his lips in rage, his fist were clenched until his knuckles were white

"From the world I came, the church is ashamed because their previous insanity acts that were performed with innocent people. This is not the way you should act against this people. How do you know, what you are saying is true? You have not even confirmed that the magic they use is for evil purposes."

"This is what we believe" said someone else…..

"Julio? Man, you fight with us… you have not even confirmed their magic purpose" Said Saito

"We don't know how their magic work, I mean, while we may try to confirm it, they may use their magic, since we don't know anything in regards them; they could take advantage of our ignorance."

"I don't think their chants, have an evil purpose…. They are not related to what we are looking for Julio…!"

"He turned his gaze to the maidens, trying to make the best decision, and said: burn them… We cannot risk a country, just for someone´s believes."

Louise stepped besides Saito.

"I am with him, you should see through their actions, deep and inside, you should at least interrogate them to prove your point… What we saw is not related to any dark intention, even the lyrics of their chants, seemed to be pure."

"Louise, Saito, I understand your point of view, but, as I said we cannot allow this keep going, Walpurgis is close, you have not destroy the sword, some ladies have being rapted from their birthplace, they may be abducted to become witches! This is too dangerous!"

"Oh… no, once again no.. said Guiche…. Are we going to fight once again as we did with Beatrice´s soldiers when we defend Tiffania? But to be honest we don't know their purposes…"

"There is not a question to be answered. Attack in the name of Romalia!" Yelled the Bishop

Then from behind of the Romalia´s soldiers, they could see an horizontal line of arrows that was getting closer to them, Guiche was the first one who defend the group, rising an earth wall to the sky, which it was destroyed by a wind magic for a Romalia´s mage.

Seeing that Kirche, took her wand and she sent a wave of fire, which it was diminish by a water mage.

Then Tabitha jumped onto Sylphid´s back who transformed in a seconds, she took her to the sky, and started to deal with the Dragons that were surrounding them, she send a blast of wind, sending away a few mages, but then one dragon´s rider, attack her from behind, sending directly to the floor, she tried to reach her wand, to float but she didn't have it with her any more, probably, it was falling to another place.

Tabithhaaa! Gimly and Reynald, who where under her, while she was falling down, ran to her and chanted a spell from the floo saving he, before she could hit the floor.

Louise on the other side surrounded by her friends, was using the "Dispel Spell" just to defend themselves, they knew that probably, if she attacked with the explosion spell, many unnecessary lives would be taken away, but, she still tried to defend their friends, meanwhile they still tried to fight against them.

Julio with a serious face: "I don't have a choice, last time, there was not a winner in our fight, let's see how you fight only with your sword, not using your powers, I won't use mine either"

Saito with the same serious cocked his face. "Fine" he accepted…. A new impressive fight of swords, started.

First their eyes meet, before start any attack, probably they were not the best friends, but still they usually used to fight in the same side, now one against the other one, was just too confuse.

Still with an awkward feeling Julio raised the sword against Saito, surprised dawned on his face, he whirled his sword through the air, and suddenly he sprang forward, making Julio jump, his foot catching on a root and he fall backwards, hitting the ground hard. He stepped closer, lowering the blade, until the tip brushed again his collarbone. Julio slapped the blade from his body, jumped and was once again ready to attack. Now this time Julio´s attack was really fast which surprised to Saito, the 2 swords crashed, the metal screeched as Julio pushed Saito backwards.

Below 2 radiant moons there was an impressive drama, every one defending themselves, and making an attack against their enemies.

Now on the other side of Tiffania was reciting the Void´s runes towards the dragons and some soldiers to stop fighting against them, making them forget the reason why they were fighting, and telling them they were supposed to run from the place, because it was too dangerous.

a sense of mastery gushed forth, Louise started manipulating that imp of hers that had formerly come out only unconsciously. Still chanting against the soldiers.

Probably they were around 130 soldiers fighting a group of 20 people which was the Academy´s knights, and a few soldiers from the Tristania´s Palace.

Even though there was a big difference in numbers, they small group had a few triumph cards: "2 Void Users"

In other place on the battle field, 2 fire mages were protecting each other with their backs against them, Colbert was back to back with Kirche,….

They both doing fire balls, to attack the Soldiers that were coming against Tristania´s group. They also raised a fire wall, to keep the soldiers apart, as much as they could, for their friends that were fighting one by one, so the fight would be balanced. They still had the idea that Romalia and Tristania were not supposed to fight in different sides, they were supposed to join forces, for them to fight the real problem. For that reason were trying to diminish the number of soldiers without hurt them too much, even they were fighting with all their might.

"You see Jean, we just cannot be separated, our destiny is to be together….."

"Miss Zerbs, please be alert, we are in the middle of a fight, and please don't say such a things you are my student!…."

"And you are my handsome teacher, saying that she turned to face Colbert and hugged him from the back."

"Miss Zerbst! Pleasee releaseee meee, we are in the middle of a fight…..!"

Returning with our previus knights´ fight, Julio blows came hard, Saito raised his sword to block him,

"Hey Saito, do you still remember the time we fought, nobody won that time. I still want to have the same bet ….."

"What are you talking about, that was long time ago, also, you know to whom belongs Louise´s heart…".

"What? Are you afraid?"

"Don't say such a stupid things, seaweed brain!"

Now this time Julio caught Saito´s guard off, and he dropped, but inmimidiatly he stood up to start once again the the loud clash of metal on metal which was music to their ears, Saito this time, raised his sword as he yelled in outrage, swinging down, Julio stopped the sword, trying each one to win the battle, they both were in an equal combat, when they both heard.

"Saiiitttoooo heeelp meee!"

Both suddenly stopped the fight. 2 soldiers grasped Louise´s arms, Tiffania and Montmorency were lying on the floor unconscious, probably the soldiers had hurt them. Seeing that the soldiers were hurting them a lot, something that Julio didn't agree with, made him mad. Julio pushed his sword against Saito letting him know that he was the one, was supposed to save her.

"Go, Saito"

Saito, threw Derflinger and with the hilt of it, knocked to one soldier. Then he ran and with the unholy sword finished to knock the other soldier.

"Saito! Thank you…!"

Julio, really mad at the situation, went directly with the Bishop.

"What are you trying to do! They are our allies! This was not part of the plan to take the witches….!"

"Sorry, but I am a grade higher than you, noble priest, but, we are not supposed to let the witches live, and Tristania is making big deal, we are supposed to finish this, they want it or not…."

Then the bishop raised his left hand, with the showing the Ruby of Fire, the ring that once was with Colbert and now a few months ago was returned to Romalia.

Julio knowing the danger that was coming…. Yelled…

"Tristania´s people runn!"

Louise realized the Bishop´s intentions. She said…. "I do have a plan… taking once again Brimir prayer book…."

"Saito, please stay in front of me… I don't want they realize that I am chanting a spell" Saito placed himself in front of her, as she started to chant a spell…. In the dark sky that was before full of stars, people realized that began to appear dark clouds.

Louise still using the Ring of Water that once was provided by Henrietta, had a big difference, against the Bishop who was not able to use the full magic, because he was not a "Void User" but still could do a huge damage.

Then when Louise finished her spell, a lot of beautiful maidens appeared from the sky, every Romalia´s soldiers started to tremble at the knees.

Witches! Witchesss are comminnngg! Every soldier started to run looking for protection…. The Bishop, knowing that it was a schemed plan started to yell..

"Don't run cowards! Stay hereee! Its only an Ilution! She is a Void User! Is part of their plan….!"

But any soldier took care of that, they were running as far as they could, the majority of soldiers and mages ran away, leaving just the Bishop, and a few people more….

"What have you done…. They are Witches…. They will bring disgrace to Halkenia! He said falling over his knees"

"Saito getting closer to the Bishop, met his eyes, and asked. Why you have that impression?"

"You didn't ask them what king of magic was that…." Replied the Bishop

"Ok… so ask them" Saito said offering his hand to help him to stand up, the Bishop took it, and then started to walk were the 5 maidens were tied. With an indifferent look.

"Do you use magic?" – "yes we do" responded the beautiful maidens.

"Do you know there is a celebration on 30 avril and 1er mai and you celebrate it?" " Yes… we do…." Said the maidens with a nod….

The Bishop began to stand up slowly saying:

The dates match, they use magic…. Stupid people… what other prove do you need?!

All Tristania people were perplex to the current answer, they didn't know what to say…. They a few moments ago were defending a bunch of evil women….

Louise was the first that stepped in front of them, pointing her wand to them with terrified eyes….

"You won't be able to destroy our countries….! And to think that I was by your side…." She placed her hand on her mouth. I am not worthy to be called "Void User" she said falling this time on her knees… Saito widened his eyes, he seriously had thought that they didn't have anything to do, to what they were looking for.

"So now…. We are going to burn them…! Now that we know they are the ones we are looking for!" Said the Bishop…

"No! please don't do that! There is a mistake! You are wrong!" The 5 women cried in desperation in her eyes

"Quiet! Evil bitches! You will die!" The Bishop said indignantly, because they all were defended previously. A soldier arrived with them, with a stick in fire! The people from the academy in front that violent act of terror, were dumb, shaking their heads, but not knowing what to do…

"Nooo! Please, have mercy on us! people you are wrong! Insane! Insane!" The maidens still cried in agony….

The fire did contact with the dry tinder that was surrounding the maidens….

"Ahhhwww! Hooaaa!" cries of desperation were listened, the torture had started; the fire was getting closer to them, when the Bishop said…

"Die! Women for the Walpurgis day…!"

"Then one maiden that had amber hair, said…! Ohhh you are confused! We are not that people you are looking for, we are Celts…! Please release us!"

"Celts? What kind of evil group is that?" Said the Bishop.

"Walpurgis, is not celebrated by us, what we celebrate is a ceremony called Esbat! You are looking for the witches of Germania! They are totally a different group!"

Without ask and wait any other moment, Montmorency moistened the punk that surrounded the maidens.

"Thank you…. They all said with a sigh of relief… we will explain everything to you… could you please release us?"

"No, don't do it" once again the Bishop talked.. Saito said:

"If they were evil people they would have tried to attack us, or at least defend themselves!"

"Release them" Julio said this time… "even though you are the Pope´s Familiar, you don't know anything of this Julio…" "you either Julio said with anger on his eyes…."

At the end they released the maidens…..

Since a lot of soldiers were hurt, they decided to return to the Palace.

After a few hours they arrived to the Palace, it was around 4 am… they started to treat their injuries, everything was a chaos, they were not enough nurses to treat all the soldiers, and people hurt, even the Queen was helping to heal people.

The queen decided that every one was supposed to rest a little and programmed a meeting around 6 after noon, all people succumbed on their beds, also the Queen was really exhausted because she treated dozens of people to get healed.

Saito and Louise arrived to their room, they collapsed into their beds hugged each other and fell asleep.

A few hours later around it was probably 3 after noon, Saito woke up.

Saito: "oh boy, that was a big fight, what a headache…..Louise?" She was not by his side…Probably she was hungry… he left the bed, took Derflinger, and went to search Louise. Arriving to the Dining hall, all his friends were already eating as crazy.

"Saito you finally woke up! Hurry! In a few hours is the meeting with the Queen! Said Malicorne" he was sitting next to Katie, who was replacing some of his bandages.

"Yeah…." Saito said drowsily. Saito took his place next to Louise

"Are you fine?" He whispered on her ear, caressing her lobe and part of her neck with his fingers.

"Yes… thank you… and you?"

" Yes, thank you as well" he placed a kiss on her head.

Taking his seat started to eat as well, the full group was talking about the positive things and negative things they did when they were back in the battle field.

Then after a while, they went to prepare themselves, to talk with their beloved Queen. It was 6 avril, the days were passing by, and they were without a clue… after a small meeting with the Queen she said:

"Thank you for coming this time, tomorrow Vittorio will come, we already send a letter, when you arrive before the sunrise, tomorrow we will perform another meeting with him, and we will have the maidens explain what´s with their culture still they are observed by soldiers, even they may not be the people we are looking for, we cannot leave them alone.… Now please use this time, to keep resting, because, tomorrow it seems that you will have to leave the Palace once again…." Said Henrietta.

Every one left the meeting room, Saito was really worried for the coming days.

Saito: "what is coming? We must join forces to have an opportunity. We still don't know the real enemy… Hell! It seems just too complicated" Next to him was walking Louise they were doing their way to their room. She was pressing her head on his shoulder. Then Guiche called Saito:

"Saito, we need just to talk a few things with the Ondine Knights."

"All right! Just wait for me! Louise I will get with you in a few minutes, I don't know how long it will take but we will met in our room… ok?" Saito said. When Louise realized they both will stay the night alone after what they said on field when they were alone, her checks could not do anything but blush.

"That soon?" Louise asked with crimson checks.

"Huh?"

"No, nothing."

"Ok. I will see you in a few minutes." Then he ran to where the knights were meeting.

When he was walking he thought about Louise reaction to his words… He remember that under the tree, they did a new promise…..

"Ow holy heaven! Tonight! Tonight! My dreams will come true….!" He began to have trouble breathing, he saw to the roof, and bit his lower lip, after think for a while, he took a deep sigh then he smiled, and went with the knights.

Louise got to their room almost running! She previously was advised that Siesta would sleep, with the other maids. For her to have her own bed, and not be uncomfortable sharing a bed with Louise and Saito, and since it was asked by the Queen, she did not rejected, with almost tearfully eyes, Siesta knew what they were capable to do, if she was not around there.

"No maids tonight! No Cows everywhere, no mistakes tonight! Saito will surrender to my will. What do I do first? but, we will need to rest, tomorrow, there are a bunch of things, waiting for us…"

"No! I took a decision! I will not look back! First, I need to create the perfect atmosphere." Then she went to the mirror, she was dirty, her hair was a holy mess, all her clothes were torn, her scent was not that ladylike appropriate… with her hopes broken, she came up with a new strategy.

"Saito, will take a while to return. I will take a bath, and be ready when he returns, then, I will need to gather some stuff to create the perfect moment!" Then she got to their personal bath, the room was really beautiful since it was prepared for really important people, and since Louise and Saito, were considered really important people they were priority.

It was a big bedroom; it had an expensive chandelier in the middle of the room, it had a stone floor, which it was covered with a rug, over the rug it was the seating place, which it was a set of antique furniture even for that period, but still very elegant, that make to anyone to have a cozy feeling, in front of this one, it was the fireplace.

Louise was fascinated with that room, but then she realized about something, that she didn't expect.. The room it had a big and luxurious carved canopy bed, this one had ornate wooden elements, drapes of majestic sheer fabric hung from the top of the bed surrounding the bed, the top it was covered with a panel of the beautiful fabric as well, around the supports some of the fabric was wrapped in swirling swaths. The bed was covered with a black satin, the color attached to the sin was her first thought….

"Owww…. Such an impure feeling, I think I will not be able to do it, I am sorry Saito…"

Then she thought about something else:

"We are almost married, and if by any chance we die for real… No, is not a sin, is a blessing what we will do…" To show how much they loved each other

She made her way to the bath, and filled the tub with hot water, the bedroom had tons of perfumes, soaps, shampoos, creams, she didn't know which one to choose everyone had a different scent, after a while, she found it, it would be everything with strawberry scent!

Our Princess was making bubbles with her mouth, and singing in her head, thinking all the romantic things she would do with her knight, submerged in the tub with the hot water, the water was able to get hot and to each room, thanks to an elaborated water heating system that was connected with the stoves´ stovepipes through all the Palace.

Meanwhile Louise was drowning with her thoughts, and the water, Saito had other thoughts while he still was in the meeting…..

" Gosh… what a waste of time! Since we have to plan something with the Ondine Knights, I want to return to my room!" Saito thought, and then said.

"Guiche…. How long are we going to stay here…! Man, I have other things, to do!"

"Don't say anything Saito, we are still making the plan, if by any chance someone breaks into the Palace…" With that answer Saito was more than pissed off.

Returning to the room with our happy princess….

Louise now was combing her hair, she poured cream on her body, she clean her teeth, she bathed herself perfumes, when she finish, she watched to the mirror, and smiled, but then remember she need to get some stuff, to make it more special. She wore once her uniform, but this time it was a new one, the other one was all ruined, and left the room. After a few minutes Saito returned to the room he was looking for a rose to her.

When he opened the room he was extremely nervous, but he didn't find someone.

Saito: ~sigh~ "It seems she is not here, I will take a bath I am really dirty…."

He did the same that Louise did before, let the rose in a table on the bathroom for her to not find it, he took a hot relaxing bath, while he was on the bath, he was with same feeling, that they finally would proclaim their love…. Sighing, singing incoherent songs, encouraging himself from time to time, he spent a good time on the bath. While he took the bath, his excited mind was dreaming just too much.

-Tonight there is nothing that will interfere between Louise and me. The walls are thick, Siesta told me that she will not sleep with us, Malicorne is not close at all! I am not supposed to piss her off. Meanwhile he did that, on the other side of the door was happening something different.

Louise returned to the room, she realized that Saito was taking a Shower, because she saw his shoes close to the bathroom´s door. She really happy, started to place little candles around the room, she light some joss sticks, then placed a bottle of wine that was "sweet for the occasion", in front of bottle of wine, she piled the chocolates, she took some cushions, and placed them in a corner, they were black as the bed sheets. She didn't know whether to keep her uniform, or to use her new sexy and almost transparent nightgown, at the end she changed her clothes it was her nightgown. She did have another one but, it was not that provocative as the one she was using now, where did she get all of that? Apparently she requested to a maid to get the things she was not able to get in the castle, nothing else but Siesta, probably they were always fighting, but still Siesta was someone she could rely on, and they both went to buy their personal stuff, at the end Siesta requested something in change…

Flashback~~~

"I want to have another day with Saito San"

"No way, knowing you, you will try something really low…"

"Half of the day…" Siesta demanded once again

"Not either.…"

"One hour?..."

"Last time you were not able to do anything in one hour, besides if something happen tonight, since we are intended to be together all our lives, don't you think it will be a waste of your time to ask such a thing? Double payment? What do you think?"

Siesta thought about her best option, after a while she said.

"And more vacations?"

"Deal!"

" Thank you Miss _Vallière, as always it is a pleasure make business with you…"_

~end of flashback~

Louise at first sat on the bed leaning back on her elbows in a seductive pose, ready when he would finish with his bath.

Then she decided to close her eyes and star to think all the things, they would do to show their love.

Saito after a while was more than ready, he finished with his bath, he also used a nice fragrance for men, he washed his teeth, also he tried to fix his hair but that would be in vain, because the beautiful muse that could have waiting for him would tousle his hair in every possible way. Then he left the bathroom, he was really stressed that his beating was loud on his ears. He did have a pair of clean trousers, and a white and clean shirt.

When he realized the things that surrounded the room, illuminated with the dim light, his excitement grow even more. Then we searched for Louise, her body was lying on the bed, he walked really slow, he got where she was, he just could not help but do an ironic smile….

"Louise, once again are you sleeping…?" He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her check, then he saw once again to his surrounding, some lights´ candles were extinguished, probably Louise was waiting for him, but he took too long at the bath. He went to the balcony, and placed both of his hands, on his face trying to forget the previous intention he had before after a while he returned to the room, and he was about to rest next to Louise when he realized about something. Louise let out a moan.

Saito got closer to her, to find some hair on her face, her brow furrowing ever so slightly and only for a moment, her pleasure was obvious, her hands were moving over the blankets, Saito silenced himself so he could hear Louise vocalize her pleasure. She was having a wet dream….

"Like that… yes…" Louise muttered her voice husky and full of arousal. Saito sucked in a sharp breath.. he was aroused as well… He saw her body, illuminated with the gentle glow of candlelight, seemed divine, he follow her bare feet traveling up to her legs, to her stomach she was so curvy then he got to her beautiful breast, she was gorgeous. Saito´s eyes were filled with wanting, as he started to feel more uncomfortable ~people dream what they want to happen~ he thought. "I think I may have just died and gone to heaven…." Saito crawled.

Saito went to take the rose he had looked for her before, without thinking twice he positioned himself on the top of Louise and leaned to kiss her.

"Tonight our dreams will come true Louise." Saito said, an edge of excitement creeping into his voice

Saito began very lightly kissing her lips, Louise feeling how her lips were kissed, opened her eyes to find Saito, their mouths started to move together, so soft, yet timing.

"I dreamt with you…."

"Yes I could see it, you dressed like that because of me, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

His lips moved to her neck, Louise sighed when he bit down on her flesh, leaving soft marks behind

Louise nightgown´s transparent fabric was open at the stomach, the piece that covered her chest, and the one below her navel, they both were darker. Her skin and eyes glowed bright in the still candle light

Saito took the rose he had with him, and caressed Louise´s face, making her smell the rose´s scent, he caressed her lips, when they lived her lips, he once again leaned and gave her a passionate kiss, then moved the rose to her chin, with Silky _petals caressed her skin_, he then traveled to her chest, the softness of the rose, stroking forbidden areas that were still hidden to his eyes, Louise tried to kiss him, he shook his head and without say something he _ lay propped on her side_, _not touching her_. He crumbled the rose, and let petal by petal fall on her face, and the skin, that was not covered by the fabric. She quivered as the cool _petals_ drifted over _her_ skin, anticipating what will happen next.

Still _not touching her_, with _ a handful of rose petals_, _he dribbled_ them slowly over her chest and down her body, allowing them to trickle between her thighs.

By then Louise was breathing a stronger than before, clenching her hands around the sheets.

So what were you dreaming about…? His voice was very excited by then. Louise didn't respond anything and almost jumped over him, Louise on the top this time, overwhelmed by love, and affection, she grasped his face between her hands she leaned and dove in his mouth.

His hands ran down her body over her shoulders, her arms, her waist, her hips, her legs making her sigh, in pleasure. She could feel every inch of him through her thin nightgown. His mouth opened and she pushed her tongue into it, making the kiss more sensual and exciting. She was caressing his hair, then her hands began to take off his shirt, Saito let her do as she wanted, after a long kiss she broke the kiss, and she said:

"I love you Saito"

"I love you Louise"

"Love, pour yourself all over me" Saito said with a demanding and sensual voice.

She once again pressed herself against him this time kissing his neck, causing delightful sensation to travel down his spine. Saito could not help any more within seconds was posed over her, making Louise take once again the sheets with her fist, as she was breathing through her mouth, Saito took Louise´s hand and pressed against his chest, and leaned to her mouth, her tongue joined his in a slow erotic dance that was all about touch and sensations. Saito began to nuzzle her neck making her moan and arch slowly against him, he swirled the tip of his nose around it, then began a very leisure cruise with his mouth to the south, following the previous path of his hands. He stopped and raise his head seeing her for a little moment, then once again he returned to his previous position. Seeing on her stomach still were a few rose´s petals.

Now he was caressing her stomach with his fingers and petals then to her waist, his hand almost completely covered her thin waist. She could feel herself on the top of the world. He bend down and slowly kissed her navel. He played with her navel for some time and then he started smooching it badly. Her stomach got pulled by his smooches, she was enjoying every bit of his lips on her tummy. He was actually playing by her tummy and licking her navel to the last degree.

That final act made her giggle, but still breathing heavily, he continued with his previous path, but instead of following with the waist he went down to her foot, he kissed the top of her foot, nibbling playfully her dainty toes cradling her foot in his warm palms, Louise gave a little squeal when his tongue began licking her knee the felling was more sensuous, he fondle her calves with strong fingers, his hands sent such wonderful little shivers of pure pleasure throughout her body, she stretched and purred her contentment on his continued actions, then giggled again as he kissed her rounded knees,

"Oh, my knight, are you going just to kiss me there?" She said half laughing…

While kissing them, Saito murmured "poor little knees, they tell me that have never been kissed before, but they quite like it"

"Saito!" She said with a half mad and hurt voice.

"Love don't worry, trust me." He said as he placed on the top of her once again to join with her, looking for her lips, but she moved herself down a little and this time she started to kiss his chest her arms were on the bed before, now she lifted them and her palms were smoothing slowly up his chest, she slid them tightly about his neck, embracing him strongly, without letting him go a centimeter, bringing him closer to her. He thought that she was wonderfully brave in her innocence.

He kissed her briefly, Saito buried his face in the soft valley of her between her breast and tenderly kissed her through her nightgown, he untied the nightgown´s satin ribbon, but before reveal her chest he slowly took off his his trouser revealing his body as the day he was burn, Louise by then, she just opened her mouth at his action, he covered her body with his own, before Louise could bashfully grab the sheets, he against her began to remove her underwear just seeing her to the eyes, Louise didn't know how to react, she started to pull the sheets trying to cover the parts that would be exposed beneath him, he with tenderly eyes shook his head, which made her nod in response. Then, slowly took off the piece that cover her breast, he prepared himself to the next step, as he inhaled deep.

"For the first time in forever we will be together." He said and started to kiss her jab, he found her mouth now his kisses were more demanding, their tongues were roaming on their mouths, he was about to kiss her bare chest when Louise grabbed his head…

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"They are small… You will not like them…" She said ashamed, taking her hands to hide her breast from his sight.

"Love, I love every part of you, don't say that…. "

-Louise was still shaking her head in response, looking away, he grabbed her chin, and gave her a deep kiss, stroking her jaw lightly with the back of his hand, reassuring her, he grabbed her wrists, and removed them slowly, at the view he gulped, because he was about to touch her incredibly bare skin illuminated by sources of golden energy.

"At the fountain I saw your beauty glowing with the moon´s light, as it is glowing right now with the fire´s light…."

Saito pressed against her, feeling the soft curves of her body mold around him, his lips now trailed kisses from her neck, down to her abdomen trough her valley still not kissing her breast, Saito felt her squirm and press against him as he continued with his act. Louise was swimming, drowning in sensation, now this time he was everywhere leaving no part of her body untouched.

He moved his lips and hands to her sweet young breast, tenderly he caressed her, the sensation was growing, inside him and her, his mouth fastening over each sentient little bud, drawing upon it sensuously until her nipples were sore with indefinite longing. Louise was caressing her back with her palms, every time that Saito did something different, her fingers pressed harder against his skin, letting little marks of his back. His lips started to move away from her swollen tender breast, and wander down her torso; still his kisses and the gentle tonguing were sending her senses crazy with delicious sensations, He kept his way to the south finding her thighs, which had instinctively pressed themselves tightly together with the new presence.

Love…. Saito scolder her gently "you must open yourself to me, I would prepare you fully for our joining". Her slim thighs fell apart as he licked her thigh with love, making her relax at the act and moan really hard.

Louise shivered as Saitos´s fingers grazed her nether lips, then Louise gasped as they penetrated her.

Love, I will do it slowly, don't worry… Saito said, caressing her breast, for her to keep relaxed.

A finger touched her sensitive nub of her and she gasped again. never before in her life she felt anything akin to the sensations now beginning to build up in her, she began to feel faint echoes that were getting stronger leaving her lips, that single finger began to move in a tiny circle of flesh and she shuddered hard. Saito moved himself between her trembling thighs, his mouth to her great shock was this time where that teasing fingers had been but a moment before, she felt his tongue out to touch her and was unable to stop the soft moan that seemed to well up from the deepest part of her, his lips closed over that tiny flesh and began gently suckle on her waves of heat suffused her body, leaving her weak with a want that she could not quite understand.

Her hands grabbed his hair, trying to remove his head, and then pushing it back towards her intimate parts. By then Louise's hands began moved against her stomach and her breast, pressing them hard as she arched for the delicious sensations, that Saito was making their experience so beautiful, so bold, it was glory . Saito licked his lips, when he realized how his beloved Louise reacted to his actions, and redouble his efforts. "Oh, that is so wonderful!" She cried. Louise didn't want Saito to stop, and he knew that. Louise was wracked by a series of distinctly pleasure busts.

Saito could not take it anymore, he was fully hard long ago, they both came before any penetration, he moved once again to her mouth, and she pressed his back on the bed, testing herself in his mouth, moaning as she started to straddle him, while he was stroking her bare ass, moaning even louder, with the feeling of his hardness on her stomach, mixed with sweet juices, sweat, the shyness gone long ago, she started to kiss his chest, and stroked his legs, then slowly reached for his manhood, and stroked really hard, Saito opened her eyes to see her eyes, he wanted to protest, but was silenced with a kiss, as she kept touching him, she kissed his neck, playing with his earlobe in the crevice between the back of the lobe and his skin. He was about to come once again when she stopped, bitting her lip smiling, he smiled, and placed her beneath him again, He caressed her body before doing something else, then he opened wide her legs, and seeing Louise to the eyes he said while he positioned himself in her center.

"This is the beginning of something new, we will be together forever, I love you…."

"Saito…" She said, with happy tears on her eyes. "I love you as well."

Saito seeing her tears, knowing that the first time, always was really painful, took her face kissing away her silent tears, trying to take her pain to himself, as he penetrated her, he leaned to her pink lips kissing them gently, taking her hands their fingers meet and laced not moving for her to adjust to his body.

A few minutes passed and Louise started to move her waist against him, moaning at the new sensations, knowing that she was ready to keep going, her body quivered as the sheer impact of having him inside her, they both were not virgin any more….

Saito groaned, and mirrored her act, he framed by those raven locks, and Louise with her hair a mess and her dark eyes, they looked like a fallen angel, angels of lust…. Damned angels….

Mine… Saito whispered hoarsely as he lowered himself to suckle her breast while thrusting stronger into her center. Louise locked her legs around his waist, she elevated her pelvis for maximum penetration allowing to Saito to tap her G-spot with regular rhythm. Their breathing was hard and their hearts where racing, _**Louise settled**_ her _**hands**_ onto _**his chest**_ as he started to set the pace. He reached out to where they were joined and used his thumb to help her along

Saito was mesmerized by her beauty, as he watched move before him, her head was pushed back and her breast was pushed forward within minutes he was feeling the tighteness in his testicles, they both once again came, Saito collapsed above her, his head in her chest, panting.

" I love you" Louise said, and with a sweet kiss she embraced him, Saito took the sheets, allowing them to finally rest.

"I love you too"

They both exhausted for the last events, let themselves to be trapped into the sweet night…

Morning! Saito said with a glowing on his face, but he realized Louise was not next to him.

"Aibō what you did last night was amazing...!"

"Shut up! Its my wife… I mean we did get married once, so she is mine right?"

"Whatever you said" the magical sword said.

A knocked on the room, Saito took a sheet, and he wrapped it on his waist, and took another to catch his Louise, and play with her, he opened the door when it was opened, he threw himself, onto the body catching her and falling on the floor, whispering on what he supposed was her head… "I would never let you go… you drive me crazy" he said.

A trail of broken dishes was heard on the room.

"Idiiooottt!" Louise cried making Saito realize that he was embracing someone else, She ran away from the room.

"Louise wait!" Saito cried but it was stopped by an arm….

"Wait…. I need you" said a female voice, he realized it was one of the beautiful maidens….

The beautiful peace was destroyed….

I am reaaaaallllyyy sorry for the people that wanted this story long ago, the thing is I always have many things to do, and I was out of inspiration, so I started to read romantinc stories, and I got lost in the process with them…. xD so I thank you LouiseSaitolover, for ask me once again about this story…. It means to me a lot your comments! LouiseSaito4eva if you still are there I want to thank you as well you believed in this story since the beginning and I hope you can keep reading this! Sakura Zala if you read this, I just want to thank you, because in some way I did change the path of my story…. With more what I believe is action? XD Miiashan Thank you for following this story!


End file.
